The inevitable happens
by Laharls Vassal
Summary: Warning! Goten&Trunks YaoiGoten can't keep it to himself any longer, he has to tell Trunks the truth but how will he react? The final chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone that gave me lovely reviews x
1. Chapter 1

**Dear diary**

**Today is the day! I can't hold it in any longer, I have to tell Trunks how I feel and I know this will just make or break me. I don't ask for much but I...really want this. Wish me luck! xxx**

"Hey Trunks!" Goten waved energetically running towards his secret love. He is just too perfect Goten thought, his beautiful lilac hair flowing through the slight breeze with his devilish smirk that was enough to make anyone melt.

"Hey chibi how are you feeling after our last session?" Goten tried not to blush but it was difficult when being called chibi, even though he knows he should be used to it by now.

"I'm okay but you didn't need to be so rough on me Trunks, it really hurt when you turned super saiyan and blasted me into that mountain!"

"Heh sorry chibi you know what I'm like for getting carried away, I blame dad hehe".

_How could I stay mad at him?_

"Anyway are you ready to spar in our usual place? I promise I won't launch you into a mountain this time"

"Okay Trunks but not too intense today, I'm still not feeling too great"

The two boys took flight towards their favourite sparring place, a tranquil meadow that's surrounded by mountains with a river snaking through. It was out of harm's way from everyone and everything. It was Goten's idea, he took after his dad more than he realised.

He was in his own little world trying to think of ways to finally beat his older friend but thoughts of Trunks restraining him and forcing his tongue in his mouth kept invading his mind. He shook his head trying to snap out of it.

"Oh great, now I'm blushing!" Feeling his cheeks warm up he flew slightly ahead, hoping Trunks wouldn't notice.

"Hey chibi we're here!" They both landed gently on the grass staring directly at each other from a slight distance.

"Okay Trunks, remember don't go too over the top"

"Don't worry I won't..." As Trunks was staring at Goten, he sensed new found determination in the young saiyans glimmering onyx eyes. "Hehe, this should be fun"

The stage was set, they both knew they couldn't win by attempting to stare each other down, so Goten thought he would initiate the training before he started to blush again. He rushed towards Trunks with blinding speed with the plan of landing a swift punch but hit thin air.

"Where'd you go?" He was answered by Trunks grabbing him from behind, locking his arms around Goten's shoulders putting him in a full nelson lock.

"Too slow chibi haha! Try and get out of this!" He struggled furiously but Trunks kept slowly applying pressure, almost forcing him to his knees. Struggling, he started to get angry with himself for getting into this mess just as soon as they started.

"I can't let him beat me already! Only one thing for it" Trunks noticed the surge of ki in the air and saw his younger friend's jet black hair raise up starting to flicker gold. In an instant Goten broke free from his grip. Trunks looked up at him hovering above, now with golden hair and piercing green eyes.

"You cheated Goten! We agreed yesterday not to turn super saiyan today!" But he had a little plan to get away with his actions, he slowly descended to the ground returning to his normal state. As he landed, tears started to form in his now onyx eyes. "Wha? Goten are you ok why are you crying?" Trunks rushed over to comfort the younger saiyan. He threw his arms around his friend, resting Goten's head on to his toned chest and started running his fingers softly through his thick dark hair, knowing this always used to calm him.

"_It's working_!" "I...I...I'm so sorry Trunks...I..I" Trunks continued to run his fingers though Goten's hair

"Calm down chibi just tell me slowly what's wrong"

"Sniff...I..I just didn't want to lose as soon as w..we started...sniff I'm s..s..so sorry Trunks I just didn't want you to think I was weak and you were wasting your t..t..time sparring with me" Trunks completely fell for Goten's ploy. Trunks grabbed his friend's shoulders, bringing him almost level with his pure blue eyes, unable to look away from his tear streamed face.

"Don't be silly chibi! I would never think that, you are more to me than a sparring partner you know that!" Goten flinched a little after his taller friend raised his voice. "I'm the one that should be sorry chibi I got carried away, I was too full on but I didn't mean to be! I just kinda lose control when I'm with you" Trunks pulled his friend back into their previous position, tightening his grip. Goten didn't know what to do now, his plan had just collapsed. His idea was to vanish behind him while Trunks was comforting him then launch him into the lake, but he found it impossible to move an inch from this heavenly hug. The two boys stayed hugging for what seemed like an eternity when Trunks broke the silence and started giggling. Goten lifted his head glancing up at him.

"Trunks?"

"Heh heh, sorry chibi, your hair was tickling my nose" He started twitching his nose, while Goten glanced at him, he had always pictured Trunks as handsome and sexy, but right now he thought he was extremely cute. Trunks looked down, noticing Goten staring at him. "Hey glad to see you've stopped crying" giving him a smile.

"Aah!" Goten buried his head into his friends chest again as he was blushing far too much.

"Chibi?" Trunks broke the hug attempting to look down at his dark haired friend, but Goten turned around too quickly, staring at the mountains around him.

"Umm Trunks...would it be ok if we just hang out today? I think I still need more time to get back to 100%" Trunks laughed to himself trying to resist the temptation of teasing him.

"Yeah that sounds fine to me, you've just proved there isn't much point in sparring if you're not 100%" Trunks laughed. Goten turned around glaring at his friend.

"Thats not funny Trunks!" It took him a minute for him to calm down but he knew it was impossible not to tease his chibi when he was so cute.

"Hehe okay, okay I'm sorry, we can just hang out today if you want. Are you still alright to stay at mine tonight?" Goten nodded

"Yeah my mum said it was okay, so what do you want to do today instead?"

"Umm well, I'm still feeling competitive, so do you wanna race or something?" Goten couldn't really say no to Trunks so he agreed.

"Awesome! First one to fly to the city and back wins!" with that Trunks blasted off.

"Hey, wait up Trunks!" He soon followed, day dreaming about staying at his best friend's house.

After an exhausting day of flying, the two boys flew towards Trunk's house and landed at the front door

"Huff...huff I never thought I would be exhausted from flying around hehe" Trunks panted. Catching his breath, he lifted his head up and glanced at Goten.

"Huff...huff, I know it's weird. Hehe, I'm actually sweating!" Just then Goten's stomach rumbled loudly causing him to blush slightly. "Truuunks I'm sooo hungry! I need to eat before I do anything else!"

"_So cute_". "Hehe ok chibi. Come in then we can get something to eat, I'm starving too"

As they entered the kitchen, Vegeta was sitting there reading the paper. Goten had always been a little scared of him as he always seemed so moody and intimidating.

"Hey Dad, I'm back." Trunks beamed.

"Hmph" Vegeta responded, not looking up from the paper but Trunks was used to it by now.

"H..hello sir" Goten squeaked. Suddenly, Vegeta slammed his paper down and glared straight at Goten inserting fear straight into him.

"Enough with the formalities boy! You're Kakarot's brat, not a stranger, so you call me Vegeta!" Goten thought he was going to die for a moment.

"U.. yes..si..Vegeta" Just then Trunks decided to save his friend from his dad.

"Hey dad where's mum?" Vegeta picked his paper back up.

"I don't know. She was whining about working too much or some gibberish like that, and then decided to go out for the night." Trunks just glanced around the kitchen, and then at his friend who was almost doubled over in hunger.

"Sooo what about dinner?" Trunk's said quietly. Vegeta slammed his paper down again.

"For Dende's sake boy, there is food she prepared earlier in the refrigerator! All you have to do is heat it up. You're not too idiotic to do that are you?"

"No dad, I can do it" Trunks sighed.

"Good now I'm leaving to train in the gravity control room and I don't want to be disturbed, got that?" Trunk's sighed again.

"Yes father." With that Vegeta got up and walked out of the kitchen. Trunks walked over to the fridge and removed most of the food inside. Goten was still trembling a little.

"Man Trunk's, your dad is really scary sometimes."

"Don't worry chibi he probably just had another argument with my mom again and now he's taking his frustration out, just be glad he's doing it in the gravity room hehe" Goten often wondered how anyone could put up with Vegeta's mood's.

"Bulma must really love him" he thought. He often thought about living with Trunks, knowing he could get really angry sometimes, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't mind as long as there was love. Off in his own world again he jumped when the lilac haired prince touched his shoulder.

"Day dreaming again chibi? Hehe the foods ready" Goten beamed.

"Great I'm starving!"

Trunks just sat in awe of how much Goten ate.

"Wow chibi where do you put it all?" The little saiyan just leaned back in his chair looking satisfied after wolfing down more than his body weight in food.

"I dunno I'm just lucky hehe" Trunk's just laughed to himself.

"_Such a cutie_" "So now you're full up, shall we go to my room?" Goten hesitated due to his excitement about his friend asking that question.

"Yeah okay I brought a new game that we can play tonight, I think you will like it".

They both headed upstairs and as soon as Goten entered Trunk's room, his very sensitive nose was attacked by his friends scent, there were clothes, weights, games and books on the floor and his bed wasn't made, it looked like he left it like that as soon as he woke up.

"Sorry chibi my mom normally comes into my room and clears everything up. I guess she did need a night out, haha" Goten just kept inhaling the wonderful musky scent.

"T..that's ok I don't mind" covering his crotch with his hands.

"Ok chibi let's play that new game I'll get my console" Goten reached in his bag and got the game out.

"I don't know much about this game. I just know you only start off with a couple of characters"

"That's okay we can just try them out on each other first and go from there". Trunk's finished setting up the console, put the game in and handed Goten a controller. They then both sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, these two characters looked the best so let's try them out first chibi" Goten just agreed. He really didn't care as he was in heaven because all he could smell is his friend's musky scent. He was more than happy to do what he said, even if it was just choosing a character in a game.

"Argh you only beat me cos I can't get used to my character. Chibi, "let me try yours" This was Gotens chance to get his own back for teasing him earlier.

"Nuh uh, you would only lose again. I'm just too good hehe" Trunks knew he could give out abuse, but had never been good at taking it.

"You cheated! You've obviously played it before you came here Goten!"

"Did not" Goten argued back.

"Did too!" "Now let me try out your character!" Trucks retorted grabbing the control but Goten wouldn't let go of it. Trunks shoved him backwards onto the bed and pinned him down.

"Ouch! Trunks go easy on me, I still ache..." but before Trunks could carry on, he stopped trying and just stared at Goten with his mouth wide open, still holding him to the bed.

"Wh..what's wrong Trunks?" He didn't say anything, he just lowered himself down towards Goten's neck inhaling deeply.

"Oh man... Goten you smell really, really good..."

"Huh? Don't be silly I haven't had a shower yet today" Trunk's wasn't really listening, he was far too turned on. The scent of his chibi drove him wild, and before he knew it he was pressing his tented shorts against Goten's leg. "aah..t..trunks stop I need to have a shower" Goten was now incredibly horny as well and started to get hard, which was very noticeable through his gi. He felt Trunk's tongue running across his neck leaving a trail of saliva, causing Goten to gasp in shock.

"You taste as good as you smell chibi, I just want to eat you up!" He stared into the younger saiyans eyes that were filled with lust and noticed that he was blushing immensely after that comment. As there was no sign of discomfort Trunks decided to carry on assaulting Goten's neck by nibbling under the ear. Judging by the noises his chibi was making, he was enjoying it.

"st..stop it feels t..too good" but Trunks ignored him and Instead, he ran the flat of his tongue across the side of Goten's neck, paralyzing him with pleasure.

"You are just too cute chibi" with that said, Trunks locked his lips onto the side of his neck and started to suck, aiming to give him his first love bite.

"aaaaah it feels so good!" Goten whimpered. Trunks trailed his hand down the saiyans body, slipping his fingers inside Gotens underwear, grabbing his very hard member. Goten gasped with pleasure feeling his friends hand caressing his erect cock, almost instantly squirting precum. Trunks released his neck, which now had a big red mark. Looking down at the cute saiyan that had his eyes closed tight, running his fingers across his lips he leant forward and their lips connected. He wanted to explore more so he pushed his tongue through into his mouth. Goten fought back with his tongue, letting him know his tonsils were off limits. While sharing this passionate kiss, Trunks was using his chibi's precum as a lubricant, sliding his hand up and down his throbbing member causing Goten to moan loudly. Trunks broke off the kiss and slowly slid his hand up his cock, causing Goten to open his eyes to see why he stopped. He watched the older saiyan lick his hand and fingers all over.

"mmmmm chibi you taste sooooo good" Goten's face turned bright red. "You don't believe me? Taste for yourself" Trunks shoved his tongue down Goten's throat, this time coated with his chibi's precum. He thought it was weird tasting himself but he was enjoying himself too much to care right now. After swapping cum coated saliva for what seemed like an eternity, Goten pulled away.

"Trunks I can't take it anymore I need you inside me now!" Trunks hesitated, but saw the desperation in his chibi's eyes.

"Are you sure chibi?"

"Yes please please Trunks I can't stand it anymore please make me your mate" For Trunks, this was far too cute. He couldn't restrain himself any longer.

"I won't lie to you chibi this might hurt if this is your first time" Goten wasn't really listening grinding his heavily coated member against his older friend's clothed thigh, smearing his seed all over his gi.

"Please Trunks I need you to make me yours now!"

"Okay chibi if this is what you want but remember I have a problem holding back when I'm around you." Nervous and excited Goten silently nodded anxiously anticipating the moment he had been waiting for as long as he could remember.

Trunk's removed his gi now showing his perfect muscular body on display. Goten's eyes trailed downwards and became fixated on his erect penis. It was slightly bigger than Gotens, but he became even more aroused. Trunks grabbed his rock hard penis, pumping slowly in front of Goten's face. "Chibi, make me feel good too." Goten obeyed almost immediately and leaned forward to caress his older friend's member with his tongue. "mmmm chibi I've always wanted this, It feels sooo good" Goten continued to pleasure him to the best of his abilities, licking and swirling his tongue around the tip of the older saiyan's enticing shaft. Trunks started to slowly thrust his member further into Goten's mouth, increasing the speed of his movement. Suddenly he grabbed his friends black shaggy hair pulling the younger saiyan's head towards his thrusting penis, creating a faster rhythm, fucking his mouth relentlessly to the point where Goten tried pushing him away to stop himself from gagging on Trunks saliva coated cock.

After what seemed like an endless barrage of thrusting into Goten's mouth he released his grip from the younger saiyan's dark hair, letting him take a bit of break.

Looking at his chibi laying down on the bed gasping for breath, his lips covered in precum, Trunks knew he had to have him there and then. He became impatient then pulled off Goten's sparring outfit, displaying his glistening muscle and threw him down, arched him over and started rubbing his erect member against his virgin hole teasing him. Trunks pulled away and put his finger in his mouth, using his saliva as a lubricant so it wouldn't hurt his chibi as much.

"I'm gonna take it easy on you at first Goten"

"Okay...Trunks" he whimpered. With that he moved his hand towards the younger saiyans butt and started to swirl his finger around the younger saiyans tight hole, enjoying the quiet moaning he was making. He slowly pushed his index finger inside Goten making him squirm a little.

"aa..aah..Tr..Trunks" Goten couldn't really say much else, this felt very strange to him, getting what he wanted for once.

"_This is_ _too good to be true, this has to be a dream I'm gonna wake up soon_" he suddenly jolted upwards in shock feeling a second finger enter his hole.

"Man your tight" Trunks said while trying to fit both his fingers all the way in. He laid Goten on his back while keeping his fingers inside him, seeing his eyes shut tight gasping for breath. Trunks leant down and shoved his tongue in his chibi's mouth while pushing his fingers deep inside. Opening his eyes in shock Goten's gaze met with the older saiyan's blue eyes.

"_I love him so much, I can't wait for him to finally make me his mate_". Trunks broke the kiss, slowly slid his fingers out of the younger saiyan's looser hole and moved slowly down his body, licking his nipple while breathing in his heavenly aroma. As he went lower down the body his chibi's scent became more and more enticing, until Trunks ran his tongue on the base of his penis running it up to the head. As he engulfed Goten's penis in his mouth he felt hands pull at his hair. "Please stop I..It feels too good"

Trunks didn't listen because he had always wanted to taste his chibi and now he couldn't get enough of it. After caressing every inch of Goten's member with his tongue, Trunks felt Goten pull tighter on his hair while lifting his hips off the bed and started uncontrollably thrusting against his friends face, moaning in pleasure not wanting this moment to end. Eventually Trunks managed to pull away from the younger saiyans grasp, gasping for breath.

"Man chibi I didn't expect that hehe" Trunks said while licking his lips clean.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, I...It was just too overwhelming, I couldn't help it" he whimpered.

"shhh don't worry chibi, I kinda liked it and you taste sooo good so I didn't mind heh" Goten started to blush again, trying to control himself while his best friend stared into his onyx eyes.

"T..Trunks please make me yours, I can't wait any longer, I need you inside me now!"

"Okay you've waited long enough, turn over" Trunks whispered. Shaking in anticipation, Goten turned himself onto his hands and knees, provocatively lifting his cute little butt in the air while Trunks got on his knees positioning himself behind his chibi. He then proceeded to grab his rock hard member and press it against Goten's, now looser hole. "Okay chibi I hope you're ready" said Trunks. With that said he slowly pushed his cock into his chibi's hole.

"Oww..aah..t..trunks!" Goten whimpered. "It..it hurts."

"Don't worry, it will only hurt for a second" said Trunks reassuring him while forcing himself in deeper, invading his inner walls. After fitting his throbbing cock inside he let out a sigh of satisfaction, as he began slowly thrusting in and out of Goten's cute little hole. The feelings Goten had were immeasurable, love, lust, excitement, accomplishment all in one, it was all most too much for him to cope.

"aaaaah..ah..ah..ah" Goten screamed in rhythm with Trunk's thrusts, feeling only pleasure and trying not to cum all over the bed. Trunk's thrusts began to get harder and faster, knowing that once he released his seed inside Goten he would be his mate and no one else's. He continued to fuck him relentlessly and his chibi's loud moaning enticed him even more. Clutching to the bed sheets, enduring the pain and pleasure he was receiving from his best friend, Goten was in ecstasy.

"aah..ah..Im gonna come" Trunks shouted while thrusting rapidly in and out his chibi's loosened hole. Seeing Goten on his hands and knees being dominated and screaming out in pleasure, he knew he was going to shoot his load any second. With that in his lust filled mind he pulled out, turned him around so he was on his back and thrust straight back in his stretched hole and then grabbed Goten's precum covered cock, pumping his fist rapidly, wanting him to cum all over himself. Hearing Goten moan louder and louder he couldn't take anymore.

"mmmmmmm..ah..ah..yeah..fuck chibi that was too good" Said Trunks ramming his cock all the way in making sure he released all his seed inside his best friend. Trunks was satisfied but he knew Goten was about to explode, he continued to pump his glistening cock as fast as he could.

"aaaaaaaah...aaah...I.. gonna cum!" Then Goten shot his seed all over his upper body and chin while the rest dripped on Trunks hand. He then pulled away and licked his hand clean, leaned forward and ran his tongue across his chibi's stomach and chest and lapped up every bit of delicious cum, causing Goten to whimper quietly.

"heh I didn't know you had that much in you cutie"

"..I know...I can't believe we did that but I'm gl.." before he could finish his sentence Trunks lifted his chin up and gently licked the rest of his friends seed, swallowing it with delight.

"You missed a bit chibi" Goten then looked down at the bed with a bright red face. Trunks lifted his head up making direct eye contact, slowly leant forward connecting his lips with the younger saiyans. "You are just too cute" Trunks said with a content smile. "You wanna get some sleep?" Goten just nodded and turned over to his normal sleeping position.

"Hug me...please Trunks"

"Sure thing" With that he pulled the cover over both them and wrapped his arms around him so tight bringing his chibi's back close to his chest. Goten never wanted this moment to end. "_I'm so happy I can't believe the love of my life is hugging me while I fall asleep_"

"T...Trunks..you know I l..love you right_?" _For a few seconds there was nothing but silence_ "I can't believe I just said that! Now I'm going to get rejected and I will have to fly away as fast as I can_". Just then the silence was broken.

"I'm happy to hear it I feel the same way." "Your mine now and I'm not gonna let you get away or anyone hurt you, I love you so much chibi" Trunks then kissed him on the neck and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you Trunks." As Goten fell into a deep blissful sleep he had never felt so happy in his entire life, thinking he can't wait to wake up in his first and only loves arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear diary**

**I did it! I finally did it! I told Trunks how I feel and I accepted my feelings! I'm so happy right now it doesn't feel real. Trunks officially made me his mate last night. It was magical and I just want to announce our love to the whole world! But I wait until my beloved wakes up ^^. Which reminds me, I better wake him up because we have school in an hour? Trunks mum normally wakes him and Vegeta up and has to compete with their appetites. Sometimes I feel sorry for her, I wouldn't want that task! Anyway I better get ready for school, I need a shower after last night's antics I can't wait to walk to school together. Wish me luck xxx**

**Goten slid his diary back in his bag, sitting on the side of the bed, he looked over at Trunks sleeping peacefully with his beautiful lilac hair lightly covering his eyes. **

"**I wish I could stare at him all day, but he has to get ready for school"**

**Goten leaned over Trunks, hesitating to wake him up.**

"**Trunks...Trunks...time to get up"**

**No answer. Goten started to nudge him a little.**

"**Trunks we have to get ready for school"**

**Still no answer so he leant over to nudge him again. Suddenly Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and pulled him into a hug.**

"**Morning chibi hehe"**

"**You tricked me!"**

"**I know but I wanted good morning kiss, please?"**

"**Okay but we have to hurry up and get ready for school"**

**The two saiyans connected lips and shared a passionate kiss. Trunks slowly moved his hand down Goten's toned stomach aiming lower but he sensed what Trunks had in mind.**

"**No we don't have time, we still have to shower, get dressed and eat breakfast"**

"**Fine I guess your right" **

"**Later okay?"**

**With that he kissed trunks on the cheek and got out of bed.**

"**Can I use you're shower before you? I don't take too long"**

"**Sure thing chibi, I'll wait until you're done"**

"**Okay thanks, won't be long"**

**It's a good thing Trunks has a bathroom in his bedroom because then I don't have to worry about bumping into Vegeta.**

**Goten shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower, looking forward to walking to school with his beloved. He closed his eyes welcoming the feeling of hot, cleansing water rushing down onto his face.**

**Hehe now that were a couple we have to go on dates at the weekends, like go to the cinema and hold hands.**

**He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Trunks enter the shower.**

"**Hey chibi mind if I join ya?"**

"**Wh...What are you doing in here?"**

**Goten started to blush.**

"**Heh I thought it would be quicker if we showered together?"**

"**Oh alright as long as that's all we do"**

"**Sure don't worry, like you said we don't have time"**

**He started to wash himself but Trunks took the soap from him and began rubbing it on his muscular chest. Goten almost instantly became erect and could do nothing but stare as he continued to caress himself slowly going lower. Trunks noticed him staring at his soaped up erection and decided he was in a teasing mood.**

"**Can you do my back chibi?"**

**Goten shook his head trying to snap out of his trance.**

"**uh...uh...sure"**

**He took the soap from Trunks hand not noticing the smirk on his face as he turned around. He started rubbing the soap on his back, admiring his broad shoulders and muscular frame. His eyes continued to glide down the saiyan's body and became fixated on his butt, not realising he stopped rubbing.**

"**Hmm? Something up chibi? Heh"**

**Before Goten could attempt to utter any words, Trunks leaned backwards, pushing him into the wall, feeling his erection press against his back.**

"**Someone's happy" Trunks whispered.**

"**I...I...um"**

**Without saying anything else Goten squeezed passed him and ran out of the shower, grabbed a towel and went into the bedroom blushing immensely.**

**I can't believe he did that! I'm really horny now!**

**Goten dried himself off quickly and started to get dressed before Trunks came in.**

**I guess this is how he felt this morning and now he's getting his own back.**

**As he put his shoe's on, Trunks walked into his room wearing a towel.**

"**Man you get dressed quick"**

**He decided not to answer and tried to start sulking.**

"**What's up chibi?"**

**Goten just turned to look out the window and crossed his arms.**

"**You teased me Trunks! We have to be at school in half an hour and you got me all worked up!"**

"**Heh it's your fault for being so cute, I can't help but tease you a little"**

"**Hmph...still mad at you"**

**Goten didn't stop staring out the window because he was still blushing. Trunks walked over and hugged him from behind.**

"**I'm sorry chibi I didn't mean to upset you but you know what I get like around you"**

**Trunks hugged him tighter and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Do ya still love me?"**

**Goten turned around, smiling at the prince.**

"**Of course I do silly" he replied reassuring him with a kiss on the lips.**

"**Right you have to get dressed mister! I'll get your clothes.**

"**Wait a minute, you may be dressed but you're hairs still wet, you'll catch a cold"**

**Trunks removed his towel and started to ruffle Goten's hair, which made it difficult for him to not stare at the older saiyan's perfect body.**

"**Thank you I'll carry on while you get dressed"**

**He grabbed the towel and hid his very red face while he finished drying his hair.**

"**You okay under there?"**

**Goten looked up and was shocked to see Trunks was dressed with his school bag at the ready.**

"**How did you do that?" **

"**You're not the only quick one hehe. Right I'll go downstairs and I see what I can find for us to eat while you get your bag ready"**

"**Okay I'll be down in a second"**

**I still can't believe he was ready before me! Ah well at least this way he'll see Vegeta first if he's around. Right my bags packed, I'll leave the rest of my stuff here until after school.**

**Now Goten was ready and hungry so he shut the bedroom door and headed downstairs. Before saying anything he took a glance around the living room for Vegeta but there was no sign of him so he instantly felt more relaxed.**

"**Hey chibi no one's here, come in the kitchen"**

**Goten entered the kitchen and saw Trunks checking the fridge, surrounded by open cupboards.**

"**I've never had to do this before because my mum always has breakfast ready for me and dad"**

"**Don't worry Trunks if we fly to school we can get something to eat in the cafeteria"**

"**Good idea just as long as no one see's us, let's go"**

**It's a shame we can't walk to school together but I guess we can walk back.**

**The two saiyan's left the house and blasted off into the sky, flying too fast for anyone to notice them. Eventually their school came into view.**

"**Look Trunks no one's on the football field, let's land there"**

**As soon as they touched the ground they sprinted towards the school hoping there was some food left after the morning rush. Luckily for them there weren't many people and there was still quite a selection left over.**

"**Okay Goten you grab a seat and I'll bring you a tray of one of everything over"**

"**Okay but hurry I'm starving and we only have ten minutes until class"**

**As he went to choose a table, Trunks grabbed two trays and piled them up with food.**

**Chibi probably wants a drink too, but I'll bring the food over first.**

**As he searched for Goten he saw a guy sitting at the table with him.**

**Who's that?**

**He walked over to them and placed Goten's tray on the table.**

"**Here you go chibi, who's your friend?"**

"**Thank's I'm starving, this is Brody you remember him don't you?"**

**Brody stood up and extended his hand.**

"**Yo how's it going? I'm in Goten's class so you and I don't get a chance to talk much"**

**Trunks kept his tray in his hands.**

"**Yeah come to think of it I do remember seeing you two together between classes. Anyway do you want a drink Goten?"**

"**Coke please"**

**He put his tray down and went over to the vending machine, looking over at the two having a conversation while Goten was laughing in-between mouthfuls of food.**

**I wish I had super hearing like piccolo**

**After buying two cokes he went back, sat down next to Goten and handed him a can.**

"**Thank you Trunks"**

"**No problem chibi"**

"**Chibi? What's that about?"**

"**It's just a nickname I've called Goten since we were kids"**

**They both looked over at Goten sipping his coke and blushing slightly.**

"**Aww a cute name for a cute person" Brody said while ruffling Goten's shaggy black hair. Witnessing this began to aggravate Trunks.**

**I better keep an eye on him, chibi can be quite dense sometimes.**

**After Brody watched in shock at how fast the two saiyan's could eat he looked at his watch.**

"**Goten we had better get to class"**

"**Yeah you're right. Thank you for the food Trunks"**

"**No problem I'll see you at lunch time"**

"**Actually me, Brody and a couple others in my class have to stay in the library and finish off some homework"**

"**Oh okay then I'll see you after school chibi"**

**Trunks went to hug him but Brody grabbed Goten's hand and dragged him off.**

"**Come on we'll be late, catch ya later Trunks"**

**He just stood there wanting to punch Brody through the roof.**

**It's okay just calm down you're overreacting...but still, he better watch himself around Goten.**

**He slowly walked to his class, wondering what to do at lunch time and was already counting the hours until school was over.**

**That was so boring! But now lunchtime will be just as boring without chibi around, what shall I do for thirty minutes!**

**He stood in the hallway looking at all the people around him chatting, laughing and heading for the cafeteria, hoping he would at least catch a glimpse of his chibi.**

**Ugh it's too noisy in here, think I'll just fly around for a while. Better be careful where I decide to take off.**

**Trunks walked out of the school entrance, wishing lunch was over already. **

**Goten saw him walk out of the entrance from the library window.**

**I hope he's okay he seemed disappointed earlier, I am too but I have to finish this work.**

**Suddenly he felt Brody nudge him, interrupting his thoughts.**

"**Quit daydreaming Goten we have to get this done"**

"**Yeah you're right"**

**He let out a sigh and carried on with his work when Brody started ruffling his hair.**

"**Of course I am. You don't wanna finish this after school do ya?"**

**Trunks found a safe area and already flew out the city planning on going to his and Goten's favourite place.**

**This is much better I'll just kill time here.**

**He walked over to the edge of the lake, removed his shoes and socks and slipped his feet in the cool water.**

**I remember we used to do this a lot when we were kids instead of just sparring. I kinda miss it, I'm sure he'll want to come and do this with me again when I tell him. That's if Brody doesn't get in the way! I just wish I could have him too myself all the time. I know that's selfish of me but I love him so much. Last night was so amazing and I'm glad I started it and I'm happy that chibi feels the same way about me.**

**Trunks gently splashed the water around with his feet while in deep thought.**

**I made chibi mine last night, now nobody else can have him! But I'm sure Brody wants him, I mean who wouldn't? He's just too cute. Why can't Goten see that that prick wants to get him into bed? He's probably to make a move on chibi right now!**

**Trunks continued to get worked up and punched a hole in the ground. **

**Great now I'm pissed for acting like an irrational woman! Oh whatever this just means I care...Oh crap, lunch must nearly be finished.**

**He dried his feet, put his shoes and socks back on and blasted off towards the school.**

"**Come on Goten class starts in a minute"**

"**Okay okay I've just finished"**

**Why does Brody push me so much to get my work done?**

**The two exited the library both cradling their complete work walking to class amongst the other students.**

"**Congrats on finishing chibi" Brody shouted and hugged Goten from behind, causing him too blush slightly.**

"**Wha?..You can't call me that too! I don't think Trunks would like that"**

"**Haha okay okay I understand" **

**Goten tried to continue walking but Brody was still hugging him.**

"**I can't walk like this Brody"**

"**Sorry sorry we better move, people are beginning to look at us hehe"**

**Little did they know that Trunks saw the two of them together.**

**Oh that's it!**

**He marched through the crowds of people going to class towards them. Suddenly Goten felt a hand on his shoulder which spun him around, making direct contact with Trunks piercing blue eyes.**

"**T...Trunks?"**

"**Can I talk to you?" Trunks said through gritted teeth.**

"**Uh...s...sure"**

**Trunks looked over at Brody, giving him a very displeased glare.**

"**O...okay I'll see you in class Goten"**

**Brody sped off to class feeling very scared and Trunks steered his gaze back to a worried looking Goten.**

"**Ar...Are you okay Trunks?"**

"**No I'm not fucking okay! What the fuck was that about?"**

**Goten started to get scared and backed off slightly.**

"**Wh...What do you mean?"**

**Trunks advanced towards him as he backed off.**

"**I mean that twat Brody draping himself all over you and you just stand there?"**

**Goten eventually connected with the school lockers, now he had to stop.**

"**Th...That's just how he is, honest!"**

"**Can't you see that he wants to get in your pants?"**

"**No...No he doesn't I swear! He's always been like this"**

"**Why the hell are you defending him?"**

**Trunks raised his voice and looked around to find the halls were empty now. Tear's started welling up in Goten's eyes.**

"**I...I...I'm not, please Trunks you have to believe me. Nothing is going on between me and Brody"**

"**It doesn't matter! What's pissing me off is that you're completely oblivious to the fact that he wants to fuck you! And if I see him all over you like that again I'll break his fucking face!"**

**Trunks slammed his fist into the locker next to Goten's head causing him to flinch.**

"**Do you understand?"**

**He looked up at Trunks with tear's now streaming down his face, still cradling his work.**

"**Y...Yes I...I understand" he replied wiping his face.**

"**C...Can I go to class now please?"**

**Trunks instantly regretted his outburst and backed away from a shaken up Goten.**

"**Chibi...I...I"**

**Before he could say anymore Goten ran into his classroom.**

"**I'm sorry" Trunks whispered as he walked to his classroom.**

**He just stared at the teacher writing on the board but wasn't paying any attention because he kept thinking about what just happened.**

**I'm such a fucking idiot! Why did I do that? Arrgh I need to think before I act. I just hope he forgives me. **

**Trunks looked up at the clock wishing time would go faster. **

**If I explain how much he means to me and how scared I am of losing him then hopefully he can understand why I get so over protective.**

**Eventually the bell rang and everyone packed up their books and began to leave. Trunks rushed out of the classroom and searched for Goten in the crowded hallway. He eventually saw him looking very upset talking to Brody and walked over.**

"**Sure you'll be okay Goten?"**

"**Yeah thanks Brody"**

**Brody noticed Trunk's walking over.**

"**Okay so I'll catch ya later"**

**He ran off as Trunks was right behind Goten.**

"**Hey chibi"**

**Trunks went to place his hand on his shoulder but was mortified when Goten instantly flinched.**

"**Hey Trunks" Goten whispered while keeping his eyes on the floor.**

**What have I done? He's terrified of me. I have to explain myself.**

"**Chibi would you like to walk home with me for a change?"**

**Goten nodded slightly and started walking towards the entrance. The two saiyan's walked in silence until they were out of school grounds and into the city. Trunks couldn't cope with the silence any longer and decided to set things straight.**

"**So how was class chibi?"**

"**Fine"**

"**Did you get all your work finished at lunch?"**

"**Yeah just barely"**

**This is getting us nowhere fast.**

"**Look chibi I'm really really sorry about how I acted earlier, I didn't mean too" **

"**I know it's okay" he replied still not looking up from the floor.**

**They continued walking through the city surrounded by the noise of people and cars rushing back and forth. Just then Trunks came up with a plan.**

"**Chibi do you think your mum will let you stay over again tonight?"**

**Goten looked up from his books blushing slightly.**

"**She might if I bring a change of clothes with me"**

"**Great, right you go back home and persuade her and I'll let my parents know. Also don't eat anything until you get to mine"**

"**Okay" Goten said giving a faint smile.**

**The two shared a quick hug and went their separate ways.**

**Trunks was greeted at the door by Bulma. **

"**Trunks welcome home!" she squealed and gave him a big hug.**

"**Hey mom where were you this morning?"**

"**I'm sorry baby, mommy got in a late last night and had a big headache this morning. Were you and Goten okay getting ready for school?"**

"**Yes mom we managed, can you let go of me now so I can breathe?"**

"**Oh sorry hun, come in, you must be hungry"**

**As she let go of her son they entered the house and he decided to put his plan in action.**

"**No I'm not really that hungry but would it be ok if I borrow some money please?"**

"**What for hun?"**

"**Well Goten had a bad day at school and I want to cheer him up by taking him to town to get something to eat so I asked him to meet me here later"**

"**Aww you're such a good friend to little Goten. Of course you can have some money just don't tell your father"**

"**Thanks mom, and if I take a change of clothes with me can I stay at his house tonight?"**

"**Sure sweetie, no problem. You better get upstairs and change"**

"**Okay mom thanks again"**

**Trunks took the money she offered and started to walk upstairs but couldn't see Vegeta anywhere.**

"**By the way, where is dad?"**

"**Where do you think? Training in the gravity control room as usual"**

**He wasn't surprised and he carried on to his room and shut the door.**

**Phew! I didn't****think she would buy that for a second. Now all I have to do is wait for chibi hehe.**

**Goten opened the front door to see chi chi preparing dinner in the kitchen.**

"**Hi mom I'm home"**

**Chi chi stopped what she was doing and ran to hug him"**

"**Hello honey how was your day? Did you learn a lot?"**

"**Yes mom" Goten said unenthusiastically.**

"**And did you have a good night over at Bulma's house?"**

"**Yes mom" he replied blushing slightly.**

"**Um, do you think I could stay over again tonight if I take a change of clothes?"**

"**I don't know about that Goten, tomorrow is a school day"**

"**Please please please please please mom, Bulma will make us go to bed at a normal time"**

**He flashed his undefeatable puppy dog eyes at her.**

"**Well alright just this once"**

"**Thanks mom" Goten hugged her and ran upstairs.**

"**What about dinner?" Chi chi shouted.**

"**Don't worry I'm eating at Bulma's" he shouted back.**

**He went into his room and grabbed some spare clothes from his wardrobe. He thought about how angry Trunks was earlier.**

**That was really scary but I'm sure he will be ok tonight. I shouldn't have flinched when I saw him after class. It's okay I'll tell him I didn't mean to and everything will be fine again.**

**Goten smiled to himself as he went downstairs to leave and saw his mother was back in the kitchen.**

"**Hey mom where's dad and Gohan?"**

"**Your brother is at Videl's for the night and your father is out with Krillin, but he should be back soon if he knows what's good for him"**

**He hoped his dad will return on time because he knows it's a very bad idea to make his mother angry.**

"**Okay then I'm gonna go now"**

"**Okay sweetie, you might want to fly there before it gets too dark"**

"**Yes mom, see you tomorrow" **

**He ran up and kissed her on the cheek then left the house.**

**I wonder if Bulma and Vegeta are around now.**

**Goten decided to take his mothers advice and fly before it became too dark so he took to the sky looking forward to sorting everything out. **

**He landed at the front door and pressed his ear against it to see if he could hear Vegeta's voice.**

**Can't hear anything, **

**So he knocked on the door and after a moment Bulma answered the door in a white dressing gown and had a glass of red wine in her hand.**

"**Hello sweetie, how are you?"**

"**I'm ok thank you. Um is Trunks in?"**

"**Yeah he said he was getting changed before I had a shower so he'll be in his room, come in"**

**Goten walked in and noticed the television was on but no sign of Vegeta which made him feel calmer. Bulma went into the living room and sat back down on the sofa and took a sip of wine.**

"**You can go straight upstairs, I'm sure he has changed by now hun"**

"**Okay thank you Bulma"**

**He headed upstairs and opened his beloved's door.**

"**Hey Trunks!"**

**No answer, he looked around but there was nothing except the prince's enchanting scent.**

"**Trunks?"**

**Goten checked the bathroom but still no luck.**

**Where is he?**

**Just then he found a note on the bed. He picked it up and it read:**

**I will be waiting for you at our favourite place xxx**

**Our favourite place? Our sparring area! That has to be it but what is he thinking?**

**Without another thought Goten jumped out of the window and flew into the dark sky towards his favourite place.**

**The area surrounded by mountains came into view and sure enough the lilac haired prince was standing on top of the highest mountain. Goten became really excited, this wasn't like Trunk's at all.**

"**Hey glad you made it, follow me!" he shouted as he flew down to the grass. Goten followed, still confused about what's going on, he landed and ran straight into his arms.**

"**What's this all about?" Goten asked smiling uncontrollably.**

"**Just follow me chibi, I think you'll be pleased"**

**Trunks grabbed his hand and walked towards the lake. Goten's heart was pounding because he was anxious, excited and a bit scared of the dark.**

"**A light! I see a light!"**

"**Heh look closer chibi"**

**He lifted the younger saiyan up on his shoulders for a better view. A tent with a light inside came into view. **

"**Take a look inside"**

**He put Goten down and he poked his head through and saw a double air bed, pillows, covers, a giant pizza box on the bed with a case of coke and other favourites of his such as crisps, chocolate, sweets and ice cream.**

"**Well what do you think?"**

**Goten turned to look at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes.**

"**It's perfect!" he squealed and jumped on Trunks knocking him to the floor, gripping him in a tight hug.**

"**I love it I love it! Thank you so much!"**

"**hehe that's okay. I think we should go inside and eat the pizza before it gets too cold"**

**The couple walked hand in hand into the tent.**

"**Eat and drink as much as you like chibi"**

"**Okay, but why are you being so nice?"**

"**Because I love you"**

**His response made Goten blush and he didn't know what to say so he just opened up the pizza box and started eating.**

"**Hey how did you know pepperoni was my favourite?**

"**I'm pretty sure I know everything about you chibi, now eat up, the nights not over yet"**

**Goten blushed even more and just continued eating. They finished the pizza in no time and demolished most of the crisps and coke. After a night of stuffing their face's they both laid back feeling very satisfied.**

"**Be right back, call of nature"**

"**Okay Trunks"**

**He left the tent and Goten stayed lying down thinking how lucky he is. Suddenly he heard Trunks calling him.**

"**Chibi come quick!"**

**Goten rushed out of the tent and stared in awe at the sky. The clouds had parted and it was filled with an infinite amount of stars.**

"**Wow! They're so beautiful"**

"**Sure is"**

**Trunks loved the look on his face when he was surprised. Goten looked back at the prince and the starlight illuminated the lake making the water look like diamond dust, which gave a hauntingly beautiful glow surrounding Trunks who was standing at the edge.**

"**Come on chibi lets sit by the lake like we used to"**

**They both removed their shoes and socks and sat down next to each other, slowly moving their feet around in the shimmering water.**

"**This is nice" Trunks said while looking up at the stars.**

"**Yeah it really is"**

**Goten moved closer and rested his head on his shoulder.**

"**Hey Trunks?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I'm really sorry about today"**

"**Huh? What have you got to be sorry for?"**

"**Well...for making you think something was happening between me and Brody, for flinching when you came over to me and..!**

"**Stop right there! You don't need to apologize for any of that, I do! I was such an idiot, I pissed myself off by letting myself think something was going on and I took it out on you"**

**Goten didn't say anything and continued to stare at the lake.**

"**I am so sorry for scaring you like that today, I didn't mean too! I'm just so over protective of you chibi, your just too cute and I want to be with you all the time"**

**He felt Goten clutch onto his shirt.**

"**Chibi?"**

**Trunks lifted his chin and stared into his tear filled onyx eyes.**

"**I...I love you Trunks"**

"**I love you too"**

**The older saiyan leaned towards Goten and their lips connected, sharing a long awaited kiss under the light of the stars. Trunks pulled away and gently licked the tears from Goten's cheek, causing him to blush instantly.**

"**Mmm very tasty hehe"**

**Goten was lost for words.**

"**Hey have you wondered what It would be like to make love under the stars chibi?"**

"**N...No"**

**That's all the response he needed and pushed Goten on his back.**

"**Let's find out"**

**He climbed on top of the younger saiyan and went straight for his neck knowing it was one of his chibi's weak points. He moaned lightly as Trunks ran the flat of his tongue up to Goten's ear.**

"**I'm really horny after our shower this morning so I hope you're ready" He whispered.**

**He stayed silent and nodded. Trunks unzipped Goten's jeans and pulled them off, displaying his tented boxers.**

"**Still as happy as this morning I see"**

**Trunks stood and took off his jeans and boxers, grabbed Goten's hand and placed it on his very hard member.**

"**Can you help me out?"**

"**S...Sure"**

**He slowly moved his delicate, soft hand up and down, enticing his precum to shoot out and trickle down his hand.**

"**Mmmmm you're a natural chibi"**

**The precum that leaked onto Goten's hand, acted as a lubricant, making his movement's faster and more intense. Hearing the older saiyan moaning in ecstasy was almost too much for him to handle and he started rubbing his extremely hard penis with his free hand. Both of the saiyan's were wrapped in the shackles of lust and could barely contain themselves. Trunks pushed Goten's hand away, waking him up from his trance.**

"**Chibi, I can't wait any longer I want you now"**

"**Okay we'll go back to the tent"**

"**No I need you now"**

"**Wh...Wha? But were on the grass"**

"**I don't care. You shouldn't be so cute"**

**No matter how much he tried to fight it, he always blushed when anyone called him cute. Trunks pulled off Goten's boxers, turned him onto his hands and knee's and started teasing his tight hole with his precum covered member. He slowly inserted it inside, invading his inner walls.**

"**Unhh...F...Fuck it hurts Trunks"**

"**Just relax chibi, it'll feel good once you relax. You should know this by now hehe"**

**Goten obeyed his command, as he relaxed the tension in his muscles he felt Trunks burrow deeper inside and began slowly thrusting his wet cock in and out of his chibi's tight hole. Hearing Goten moan in rhythm drove him crazy and he continued to get faster and faster, feeling like he was losing control.**

"**Chibi, I love you so much"**

"**I love you too"**

**Trunks pulled out and turned Goten onto his back, grabbed his hips and rammed all his length back inside, while staring deep into his lust filled eyes. Goten clutched at the grass feeling overwhelmed with pleasure.**

"**Looks like you could use a hand chibi"**

"**W...Wha?"**

**He grabbed Goten's warm shaft and slid his hand up and down in time with his furious thrusting, making the younger saiyan squirt precum over his hand.**

"**Ff...Fuck chibi, I'm gonna cum!"**

**Trunks increased the speed of his thrusting and hand movements which made Goten moan very loudly in the rhythm.**

"**Ah...aah...aahhh...fuuuck"**

**With a final powerful thrust, Trunks finished inside Goten.**

"**T...Trunks...I can't take it any longer! Ah...aahhh!**

**Goten exploded cum up his stomach and chest and the older saiyan's hand.**

"**Wow chibi you can make quite a mess" he whispered as he gently pulled out and licked his hand clean, causing Goten to blush yet again.**

"**Want me to clean you up?"**

**Trunks didn't wait for an answer and ran his tongue down Goten's now semi erection all the way up to his chest, not missing a single drop of his chibi's semen. Trunks then laid down beside him and they both looked up at the stars. **

"**This has been the most perfect night ever, thank you so much"**

"**Don't thank me chibi, just seeing you smile is enough"**

"**Can we hold hands please?"**

"**Sure thing, you don't have to ask me cutie"**

**The two saiyan's held hand's for ages until Trunks had to sit up because he was falling asleep. He went to retrieve Goten's underwear while putting his boxers back on and sat back down next to him, making him rest his head in his lap so he could stare into his mesmerising eyes while running his fingers through his thick shaggy hair.**

"**Your hair is so soft"**

"**You're so beautiful" Goten whispered.**

"**Haha I don't think anyone's ever called me that before"**

"**Well it's true, I wish I could stare at you all day"**

"**Hah so cute, I think you're getting tired"**

"**Don't ever leave me okay?"**

"**I would never leave you. You're mine and I'm yours and that's how it's gonna stay forever"**

**Goten closed his eyes and couldn't be happier.**

"**I'm so glad"**

"**I've always loved you chibi and always will so get used to it heh heh"**

**The couple stayed in silence just listening to the gentle sound of the water. Trunks continued to stroke Goten's hair until his breathing became heavier.**

"**Chibi?" He whispered and lightly poked his face.**

**Heh, asleep already, he's just too cute but he doesn't have a clue when it comes to other people that want him. But I can't let anything like the incident today happen again, so I'll have to control my temper a bit better. Ah well I better get some sleep too.**

**Trunks picked Goten up in his arms and carried him into the tent and gently lowered him into the bed then he quickly collected all their rubbish and put it outside the tent in a bag.**

"**That's that****done"**

**Trunks clambered over to his side, pulled the duvet cover over them, hugged Goten from behind and kissed his warm cheek.**

"**Good night chibi, I love you" He whispered as he started drifting off to sleep holding his first and only love.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Dear diary

I've just woken up after one of the best nights of my life and for some reason I'm not wearing any clothes and I can't find them. Also Trunks has disappeared from the tent as well! So it looks like I'm going on an early morning hunt in the nude. Lucky no one comes up here

Wish me luck xxx

Goten poked his head outside and was dazzled by the rays of sunlight shining through the tree's.

**I wonder what time it is?**

**He started to have a look around feeling a bit self conscious without anything on. Eventually he found them next to Trunks clothes at the edge of the lake and also found the prince swimming on his back completely naked.**

**He has no idea how beautiful he is. **

**He hid behind a tree and stared at Trunks floating peacefully for a long time.**

**I feel like such a stalker but it is his fault for being so perfect. Hmmm I think it's about time I get my own back for all the times he has teased me. I think I'll give him a bit of a scare heh heh.**

**Goten quietly slid down the edge into the water, slowly submerged himself and swam towards him. Swimming directly underneath the saiyan he pushed his feet off the floor, ascending out of the water creating a huge splash.**

"**Haaa I got you Trunks!"**

**As Goten went to body slam Trunks his planned failed when he only managed to hit the water.**

"**What the?"**

**Suddenly he felt a pair of dominating hands lock him in a full nelson, lifting him out of the water. Confused and wondering why he was floating above the lake, he turned his head and saw the smirking face of a super saiyan Trunks.**

"**Hahaha, sooo close chibi but there's no escaping me this time"**

"**How did you do that?"**

"**I'm awesome hehe"**

**Goten tried his best to break out of his strong arms, even turned into a super saiyan and struggled as hard as he could but he knew Trunks has always been that little bit stronger than him.**

"**Okay, Okay, I give up let me go!"**

"**Nuh uh, you smell too good, cutie."**

"**Huh? Stop it! let me go!"**

**He ignored Goten's plea and nibbled on his ear, making his face bright red.**

"**You're only enticing me more when you blush like that. Your scent turns me on so much when you're a super saiyan" **

**Suddenly Goten stopped struggling because he felt a surge of ki in the air.**

"**Seriously Trunks stop, cant you feel that?"**

**He released the younger saiyan and instantly felt the familiar energy coming towards them.**

"**Shit, I think that's my dad! He must have felt our power levels!" Trunks shouted.**

"**Wha...what? Vegeta's coming?"**

"**Quick chibi we've gotta get dressed! Did you bring your gi?"**

"**Yeah I always have it with me but how will that help?"**

"**He will think we've been training" **

**The couple dashed into the tent and changed into their sparring outfits as fast as they could. **

"**Right if we pretend to spar then dad shouldn't have any suspicions"**

"**Trunks I'm scared"**

"**Don't be, it'll be fine. Come on let's go outside and start"**

**Trunks poked his head outside and the first thing he saw was his father towering over him with his arms folded, giving a very displeased look. **

"**Oh...hi dad"**

"**Where is kakarot's brat?"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Don't play dumb with me boy I recognise his scent, now where is he?"**

**Trunks looked back at Goten who was bright red and shaking in the corner of their tent. Eventually he worked up the courage to poke his head out.**

"**H...h...hello sir"**

"**Both of you come out of there, you look pathetic!"**

**The golden haired saiyans crawled out and stood up straight in silence. Goten instantly felt the overwhelming energy of Vegeta's power and could not stop shaking as a wave of inferiority washed over him when their eyes met.**

"**Why aren't you boys at school?"**

"**Ummm the teachers are having a training day"**

"**Is that so?"**

"**Y...yeah so Goten and I decided to come up here and spar"**

"**Hmph, really?" Vegeta said while flashing one his famous smirks.**

"**Well then boys, why don't you show me how effective your training has been?"**

"**Haha, very funny dad"**

"**I'm serious, you can both attack me. That way you might keep me amused for more than a minute"**

**The couple looked at each other in disbelief.**

"**What do you think chibi? Logically we should be able to take him down in our super saiyan forms"**

"**B...but Trunks...he's so scary"**

"**Don't worry, I'll make the first move then you can fly behind him and attack"**

"**O...okay if you're sure"**

"**Will you two cease the irritating whispering and hurry up!"**

**Trunks looked over to his father and gave a very similar smirk. He knew he had the same lust for battle as Vegeta.**

"**Okay dad we'll show you just how much we've improved"**

"**Hah, okay then. Come at me!"**

**Without hesitation Trunks rushed towards him and slammed a swift right hook which landed on to Vegeta's defensive right arm. He repeatedly attacked trying to find an opening but Vegeta defended or parried every attack he tried to connect with ease. **

"**Impressive Trunks, your speed has improved nicely since we last sparred"**

**Yeah, yeah, keep talking...**

**Trunks continued to distract his father with his futile effort to land an attack. Vegeta continued to defend even though he felt another power approaching him from behind. Goten flew towards Vegeta planning to land one swift blow. He threw his punch but Vegeta disappeared from his sights and Goten's punch connected with Trunks cheek.**

"**Ow chibi! That kinda hurt"**

"**I'm sorry! Are you okay?" **

**Before he could answer, Vegeta reappeared in between the couple, slammed his elbows into their stomachs, grabbed them by the legs and launched the two boys into the lake. **

"**You should know not to get distracted during a fight!" Vegeta roared.**

**The boys flew out of the water and landed on the grass holding their stomachs. Vegeta stayed floating above the lake and decided to give them a minute to recover. **

"**Trunks we're no match for your father like this"**

"**Y...your right...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

**The two saiyains grinned at each other and looked up at the smirking Vegeta.**

"**Okay father if you want us to give you a real fight then stay right there!"**

"**Hmph do what you want it won't make a difference"**

"**Ready Goten?"**

"**Uh huh"**

**The boys got into position for the fusion dance, Vegeta knew what was coming but he let them continue anyway.**

"**Fuuuuuuu...sion HA!"**

" **Fuuuuuuu...sion HA!" **

**There was a flash of light and waves of energy swathed the surrounding area causing the trees to bend and then the water went from calm to violent. The light eventually dissipated and there stood Gotenks looking directly up at Vegeta with a cocky grin. The two powerful saiyans had their arms folded, both smirking in confidence, staring directly into each other's eyes.**

"**Well old man, are you just gonna stay there all day?"**

"**Hmph, are you just going to stand there and taunt me all day?"**

"**Not a chance!"**

**Gotenks vanished, came face to face with Vegeta and connected with a swift knee to the stomach causing Vegeta to break his stance. Vegeta retaliated with a double axe handle but hit nothing. Assuming Gotenks would attack from behind, he immediately turned and shot a single blast but again hit nothing. Suddenly, Gotenks appeared in front of him with a massive grin and his hands on his hips.**

"**Why you little..."**

**Before he could finish his sentence he felt a great force slam into him from behind causing an explosion, then Gotenks put his hands together and shot a blast of energy directly into his chest, sending him flying into the mountainside.**

"**Hahaha, that's what you get for being distracted during a fight"**

**Vegeta slowly floated out of the hole he caused in the mountain with a grin on his face.**

"**Nice bit of strategy there boys, tell me...what did you do exactly?"**

"**Heh easy, I sent my ghost to attack you from behind because it has no ki to sense, then I slammed you into the mountain with my awesome power"**

"**Well now I know you're not completely stupid, I'll start trying"**

**With that said Vegeta's hair started to flicker brightly and then started to emanate a golden aura.**

"**Uh oh" **

**Gotenks grin disappeared because he knew it wasn't a good idea to mess around now. Vegeta transformation pushed Gotenks back slightly, making him shield his eyes from the light. Without any warning a large beam of light flew straight towards him but he managed to dodge it just in time and the beam of energy ended up disintegrating a mountain in the distance. Gotenks turned to Vegeta who now had bright golden hair, eyebrows and a serious look on his face. **

"**Whoa that could have seriously hurt me!"**

"**Hmph, I thought you said you were going to give me a 'real fight'" he said while flashing his trademark smirk once again.**

**Gotenks started to become angry, he knew that he didn't cope very well with being taunted, even though he had no problem doing it to others.**

"**Grrr...Fine then...BRING IT!" **

**He instantly became a super saiyan because he knew there would be no point in facing Vegeta if he stayed in his current form. Gotenks dashed towards him and the saiyans traded blows at lightning speed trying to land a direct hit.**

"**Argh...we're never gonna hit him like this, time for a change of strategy"**

**He parried a punch from Vegeta and shot an energy blast into the lake causing a wall of water to shoot up between them. Gotenks used this to his advantage and dived under the water.**

"**Right we don't have much time to think...there must be a way to win"**

"**You can't stay down there forever boys!"**

"**I've just had an idea!"**

**He decided to stay submerged for a little while longer, created a ghost copy of himself and told it to stay put. Gotenks swam up and poked his head out of the water. As he thought, Vegeta shot a ball of energy towards him but because he expected this he dived back under the water dodging the blast. **

"**Okay now you swim to the surface when I give you the signal" Gotenks instructed to the ghost.**

"**Okay this plan solely relies on my speed...hope it works" **

**He swam away from the copy until he was pleased with his position then signalled for it to ascend. Vegeta shot another ball of energy directly at the copy as expected and caused an explosion. As this happened, Gotenks shot out of the water behind him.**

"**GALATIC DONUTS!"**

"**What?"**

**The ring of energy trapped Vegeta giving Gotenks the chance to strike with a flying kick. After he sent him flying, Gotenks completed his attack by making the ring explode creating a large cloud of smoke.**

"**Hahah! Don't underestimate my awesomeness!"**

**Suddenly he sensed a dramatic increase of energy in the air coming from inside the smoke. The smoke cleared and Gotenks happiness was replaced by fear as he saw Vegeta looking furious. **

"**I have had it with your little ghost tricks!"**

**The veins in his head were throbbing and his muscles increased in size then there was a flash of golden light. The aura around Vegeta became violent and there were surges of electricity surrounding him. In mid air Gotenks stumbled back in fear.**

"**c****alm down Goten, I...I'll just tell him to stop"**

"**Uh...c...can we st..."**

"**Now boys let's see how well you do against me as a super saiyan two" he said through clenched teeth.**

"**Uh...N...no that's okay we give up, we need to train some more before we face you"**

"**Cowards! Saiyans do not run from challenges, even if they seem impossible, now fight me!"**

**Vegeta dashed forward with immense speed and Gotenks received an unexpected punch to the stomach before he could refuse his request, making him stagger back in pain.**

"**Th...That really hurt!" he whimpered.**

**Without a second to recover, Vegeta placed his hand on to Gotenks chest and blasted him into the terrain. As his back slammed into the mountainside he coughed up blood and slid down into the lake.**

"**T...Trunks I don't think I can continue"**

"**This is nuts! I'll try to stop him chibi"**

**Suddenly he felt Vegeta's strong hand grab his hair and yank him out of the water. He swivelled Gotenks around so they were face to face and gave him another unexpected blow to the stomach causing him to cough up blood onto Vegeta's cheek.**

"**P...Please...St...Stop" he begged.**

"**Hmph, pathetic" **

**Vegeta threw the unconscious saiyan onto the riverbank. Gotenk's injuries caused the fusion to wear off and the two boys reappeared still unconscious looking battered and bruised lying on their backs. Vegeta let out a long sigh a changed back to his normal state.**

"**I'm impressed boys. I never thought you could push me like that already"**

**He knew that he had to train even harder to keep the gap between him and the boys at a decent length. He gently lifted them off of the ground and carried them underneath his arms back to the tent.**

"**Here take these when you wake up"**

**After he gently laid them down inside the tent he placed a bag with two senzu beans inside next to his son. Vegeta gave them both a proud smile and flew off to begin his one of his daily training regimes.**

"**Mmnh...What the?"**

**Trunks awoke inside the tent tasting blood and feeling very disorientated. As he tried sit up he felt like every inch of his body had been tenderised, just moving an inch caused him pain. Goten lay beside him still asleep but Trunks was nearly in tears when he saw the bruises that covered his beloved and the dried blood that stained the side of his mouth. **

"**Chibi..."**

**He didn't care if he was in pain, he leaned over and ran his fingers through Goten's shaggy black hair. **

"**Look at what my dad's done to us...don't worry chibi I'll look after you"**

**I think I'll try and get some fresh air by the lake.**

**Trunk's heard a crunch under his hand as he moved over in his attempt to sit up. He looked at the unfamiliar bag and tipped the contents onto his palm. He knew what a senzu bean was and couldn't believe his eyes when one fell out of the bag, followed by what looked like the crushed remains over another. **

**Did dad leave these here? I can't believe I crushed one! Ah well only one thing for it.**

**Trunks gently opened Goten's mouth, placed the senzu bean inside and sealed it with a kiss. **

**Ugh who am I kidding? I can't move right now.**

**He fell back onto the airbed laughing at how pathetic he felt. The impact made Goten stir slightly. Trunks placed his hand on Goten's and as he slowly stroked his silk like skin, the younger saiyan's began to slowly open his eyes.**

"**Hmm? T...Trunks?"**

"**Hey chibi"**

**Goten sat up slowly, taking a minute to adjust to his surroundings. He eventually looked over and saw Trunks smiling directly at him.**

"**Trunks!"**

**Goten flung himself on the battered saiyan and hugged him tightly.**

"**Ouch! Not so tight, I still ache"**

"**I'm sorry!" He squealed.**

"**Wait a minute...why am I okay and you're like this?"**

"**Heh, I had a senzu bean and I thought you needed it"**

"**But...What about you?"**

"**Don't worry about me I'm fine"**

"**No you're not, look at you!"**

"**Trust me chibi I just need to rest a bit, that's all"**

**Goten sighed heavily as he gently stroked Trunk's cheek.**

"**What am I going to do with you?"**

"**Kiss me" **

**He moved his hand upward and ran it through Trunk's lavender hair as he leaned forward and kissed him on the nose then connected with his lips.**

"**I feel better already" he grinned.**

"**Seriously though Trunk's, you're in no condition to go anywhere so we'll stay here again tonight"**

"**What about your parents?"**

"**Don't worry I'll fly into the town and call them"**

"**Why don't you just fly home?"**

"**Because I don't want to leave you alone like this for longer than I have too"**

"**Heh, you're too good to me chibi"**

"**You would do the same for me"**

**Trunks gave him a rewarding warm smile for his kindness. Goten began to blush so he decided to leave and get the phone calls over with.**

"**I won't be long, thanks to that senzu bean I feel better than ever"**

"**Awesome, I'll be timing you" he laughed.**

"**Hehe, alright then I'll be as quick as I can"**

**With that said, Goten leaned over again, kissed the older saiyan on his cheek and exited the tent.**

**Wow It looks like it's gonna get dark soon.**

**He ascended up into the sky feeling lighter than ever and dashed towards the city in search of a phone box. In what felt like no time at all he reached his destination and landed safely away from the public. The centre wasn't as busy as he thought it would be, just a few people walking around and he occasional car driving by.**

**I prefer fewer crowds so this suits me fine, now to find a phone.**

**Goten knew there was a phone near his school somewhere so he decided to begin his search there. **

**I hope he's okay...I can't believe his dad went that nuts at us. I guess that means we have improved though. Well at least we can spend another night together.**

**Suddenly while he was in mid-thought he was grabbed from behind and brought into a hug.**

"**Goten!"**

"**What the?"**

**He broke the hug with ease and turned to face the person that surprised him.**

"**Brody?"**

"**Hey! Where have you been? I've missed you at school"**

"**Oh...um...I haven't been very well" he replied while blushing slightly.**

"**Are you okay now cutie?"**

"**Um...yeah thank you...anyway what are you doing in town this evening?"**

"**I'm just meeting some friends on the football field behind the school and we're gonna chill and have a few beers, wanna join us?"**

"**I'm sorry I can't, I just came into town to use the phone to call my mom"**

"**Oh? Any particular reason?"**

"**Yeah...I'm staying at Trunk's tonight"**

"**Really? Are you both okay now after that argument?"**

"**Uh huh, we're fine now thanks"**

**Brody pulled him into another hug, resting his chin within Goten's shaggy hair.**

"**I do worry about you ya know that?"**

"**Well...You needn't be, everything's okay now"**

**He continued to hug an increasingly uncomfortable Goten in silence for what seemed like forever.**

"**Ummm...I really have to call my mom and Trunks is waiting for me"**

**Brody released him and pulled a mobile out of his pocket.**

"**Use my phone to save time" he smiled.**

"**Are...are you sure?"**

"**Haha, of course it is cutie"**

**Goten's taking longer than I thought...I wish I could move this damn body to greet him outside.**

**Trunks reattempted to sit up, he slowly managed to this time but the pain was still there. He looked down his bruised muscular body, mentally kicking himself for being so inferior compared to his father.**

**Honestly what do I expect? He's had more training than me and I don't ever expect that I will defeat him but...I've gotta keep up my training if I don't want dad to be disappointed in me.**

**He switched the little light on that he brought with him as it was dark now and grabbed one of the packets of crisps left over from the previous night. He sat up in silence, slowly crunching down on his crisps wondering what was taking Goten so long.**

"**Okay, thanks again mom"**

**Goten handed Brody his phone back after persuading his mother to let him stay at Trunk's one more night.**

"**Thank you for letting me use your phone"**

"**No problem at all, happy to help...chibi" **

**Goten instantly blushed bright red as he looked up at his classmate. **

"**Brody! You can't call me that!"**

"**Why not?"**

"**T...Trunks wouldn't be happy about it"**

"**Why does it bother him so much? He acts like you're his property"**

**That comment only made him blush even more, to the point where he couldn't look at Brody anymore. **

"**No comeback huh? So are you his property?"**

"**I...I really have to go"**

**As he turned to leave, Brody grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Goten looked at him with surprise because this wasn't like him at all.**

"**Answer my question" he said angrily.**

"**It's not that I'm his property, H...he's just over protective of me" he replied nervously.**

"**That's all I needed to know"**

**But before Goten could say goodbye he was interrupted by Brody forcing his lips against Goten's. He reeled back in complete shock but that didn't stop him trying to force another kiss even though Goten pushed him away.**

"**Wh...What are you doing?" he whimpered**

"**What does it look like? I'm giving you what you want"**

"**I don't want this! How could you think I want this?"**

**Brody grabbed his wrist again, this time gripping tighter.**

"**Don't play dumb, you know I've always wanted you and you've always wanted me"**

**Goten was completely lost for words and couldn't quite comprehend what was happening. He yanked his wrist away with ease knowing very well that he could shut him up with one punch but instead he ran away.**

"**You're wrong!" Goten yelled as he ran.**

**Oh my god! I can't believe this, Trunks will go insane! **

**He looked behind him to check if he was being followed. As he saw nobody around, he dashed into the air with blinding speed. At this point he couldn't hold back his tears because he was petrified at what Trunk's reaction would be.**

**I...just won't tell him, that way no one will get hurt. But what if he figures out something is wrong? He can read me like a book...oh god why did this have to happen? **

**He took a deep breath, wiped away his tears and just hoped everything would be okay. As he approached he noticed the light was on in the tent and he also found the prince lying on his front half way out of the tent. **

"**Trunks!" he shouted as he descended towards him.**

"**Hey Goten"**

"**What on earth are you doing?"**

"**I bet I look pathetic don't I? I wanted to wait for you outside but I can't even manage that"**

"**Don't be silly Trunks! You're still injured"**

**Goten lifted him up and helped him walk towards the tent.**

"**Wait chibi...can we sit near the lake instead?**

"**Yeah sure if that's what you want"**

**I hope I'm not being mean in thinking it's nice to feel like I'm looking after him for a change until he gets better. **

**Goten carefully helped him sit at the edge of the lake and positioned himself behind him.**

"**Can I sit behind you please?"**

"**Sure but why?"**

"**I...I want to hug you"**

"**Haha okay then"**

**He happily sat behind the injured saiyan and gently wrapped his arms around Trunk's bruised body. They sat in content silence for a while, staring at the lake under the moonlight.**

"**It's a shame the stars aren't out tonight chibi"**

"**I know but the moon still looks pretty"**

**This is nice, I want to hug him like this all night and he smells so good. I hope I don't get too excited.**

"**Yeah I suppose it is...chibi?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**How come you took so long?"**

"**Oh...I...um...I couldn't find a phone box for ages"**

"**Really?"**

"**Y...yes, I'm sorry"**

"**You're not lying to me?"**

"**N...no I'm not"**

"**Then why is your heart pounding?"**

**Trunk's comment made his heart beat even faster. He broke the hug and turned to face a terrified looking Goten. **

"**I...I"**

"**The thing is...I know something happened because you smell different" he said in an eerily calm manner.**

**Goten stayed silent, feeling sick with worry.**

"**So I'll ask you again. How come you took so long?"**

"**O...okay, P...please don't get mad"**

"**Just...tell me"**

"**W...when I was looking for a phone I...I bumped into B...Brody"**

**The air around them changed slightly along with Trunk's facial expression.**

"**P...please listen, I didn't know he was gonna be there! He said he was meeting his friends and then let me use his phone...and...Then...he...he"**

"**And then he what?" Trunks replied in a raised tone.**

"**H...he hugged me then he kissed m...me. But I didn't kiss or hug him back, I swear!"**

"**What did you do instead?" He replied in the same raised tone.**

"**I pushed him away! I told him that I didn't want him and I ran away, P...please you have to believe me"**

"**I do believe you"**

"**Y...you do?"**

"**I do, even though you just lied to me but I can understand why. This isn't gonna stop me killing Brody though"**

"**No! Please don't hurt him!"**

**Trunks quickly stood up, ignoring his pain which made Goten cower in fear. He walked towards Goten, making him shuffle away from him.**

"**So you're defending him now?"**

"**N...no, I'm not...honestly! I just don't want you to get into trouble" **

"**I appreciate your concern but I can look after myself" he replied in the same calm manner as before.**

"**I'm so sorry...I really didn't want this to happen" he said with tears forming in his eyes.**

"**Where is he now?"**

"**Trunks...what are you..."**

"**Just tell me where he is!" he screamed.**

"**H...he said he was going to the football field"**

**He used all the strength he could muster and flew towards the city before Goten could try and prevent him from leaving.**

"**Don't follow me!" **

**Goten remained on the floor and finally released all the tears he was holding back, praying Trunks would come to his senses. **

**No one touches my Goten and gets away with it! Brody, you're dead!**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Dear diary

Last night became one of the worst days of my life! Trunk's dad beat the hell out of us, my so called friend forced himself upon me, Trunks found out and made me to tell him where Brody was that night and to top it all off, Trunks has been gone all night and all I have done is sit and cry. I'm so pathetic but he told me to not follow him. I don't want to disobey him but if he's not back soon I will search for him...he has no idea how worried I am.

Goten placed the diary inside his bag as he did every morning. Sitting inside the tent not knowing what to do with himself he thought there was no point waiting around or crying any longer.

Where should I look first? I hope not but maybe he's at the football field or maybe he went home, if he's still mad with me for lying to him.

He decided to check the prince's house first. Sleep deprived and emotional, Goten really didn't care if anything happened to his belongings or himself because all he wanted was to find his beloved and make sure they're okay. Without giving his plan a second thought he crawled out of the tent and ascended into the dawn sky.

I don't care what time it is...I...I need to know if he's okay. I really hope I don't wake Vegeta though.

Goten reached the Briefs residence in almost no time at all and hesitantly knocked on the front door. Immediately a distraught looking Bulma answered. Her eye makeup was streaked down her face and she looked like she had been crying for ages.

"Goten, you're okay!" She screamed.

She hugged him tightly and dragged him inside.

"What's wrong Mrs Briefs?"

"Trunks has been taken to the hospital!"

Goten's heart sank to unfathomable depths after hearing such a bombshell.

"Wh...wh...How...?"

"I don't know hun. I received a call from the hospital a moment ago so I'm going there now. Do you want to come with me?"

"Y...Yes please"

He had to fight back more tears while trying to contemplate what was just said. Bulma grabbed her handbag and rushed Goten to the car.

"Um...where's Vegeta?"

"I wish I knew hun. He didn't take the news very well and flew off somewhere"

Hmph...He's probably feeling guilty. I'm positive his actions helped Trunks end up in the hospital. Trunks...You knew how badly you were hurt...What happened to you?

Goten wished he could fly there, but he knew that it would probably cause hysteria if the public witnessed him flying around. It didn't matter too much though because Bulma was driving over the speed limit all the way there. When they reached the hospital, she parked the car and they both ran inside. The receptionist directed them to where he was receiving treatment. As they entered the correct ward they explained to the nearest nurse that they wanted to see Trunks. The nurse directed them to the room they were keeping him in and warned them before they entered that he was unconscious. Nothing could have prepared Goten for the sight in front of him. Trunks laid there looking almost lifeless; he had more bruises than before. There was dry blood stained under his nose and the corners of his mouth. His chest was wrapped in bandages and his right arm was in a sling. Bulma and Goten both collapsed into tears at the sight of the fallen prince, wondering what had happened to him. Suddenly the nurse asked Bulma to step outside of the room for a minute to explain. She followed the nurse while trying to calm down and they closed the door leaving the couple alone.

"T...Trunks...I...I..."

Goten couldn't find any words, he was utterly drained. This whole situation seemed impossible to him. He never liked hospitals; the continuous beeping of the machines, the smell of bleach and blood, the depressing repetitive decor and now the love of his life was lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to one of those hated machines.

Nothing could do this to my Trunks! But then again he was seriously injured. Brody...If I find out you're responsible then I...I...I feel sorry you.

Goten has never had such a dark thought but whenever someone he cared about was hurt he would develop a personality just like his brother Gohan. He was adamant that whoever was responsible for this injustice would not get away with it. He gently lifted Trunk's limp hand and began rubbing his own cheek with it, wiping away his tears. All Goten wanted to do was to crawl into the bed with him, hug him tightly and fall asleep next to him. But the only relief he received was watching Trunks slowly breathe in and out.

"P...please wake up" he whispered.

His plea was expectedly unanswered.

"Trunks...I love you so much so...please...please open your eyes"

Goten dropped to his knees and cried quietly into Trunk's hand. He was interrupted by Bulma walking back in and she placed her hand on Goten's shoulder.

"Goten..."

"What happened to him?"

"They think he was attacked...they said his injuries were most likely caused by more than one person"

"Wh...What are his injuries?"

"...Six broken ribs, a broken right arm and nose, a fractured collar bone and multiple bruising around his face and torso..." she replied in an almost rehearsed way.

Goten's heart felt like it had been ripped out and stamped on for the hundredth time. That was the last bit of bad news he could take. For the final time that day he broke down and became inconsolable.

"Oh...Goten" She said tearfully.

All Bulma could do was try and be strong for him. She rubbed Goten's back while he was crying hysterically at the bedside in a futile attempt to calm him down.

Trunks...I promise whoever is responsible for this will not get away with it

Eventually his exhaustion got the better of him and he ended up passing out. Bulma leaned over and kissed Trunks on his cheek.

"Goten really cares about you so please wake up for him soon honey"

She gently lifted Goten from his position at the bedside and carried him out of the room.

"Poor boy...you're totally spent aren't you?"

Bulma thanked the nurse and said they'll be back tomorrow. She left the hospital, placed Goten back into the car and secured his seatbelt. As she exited the car park she decided to take him home so he can get some well needed rest.

"Mmmnh...Trunks?"

Goten felt someone run their fingers through his shaggy hair. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a tall figure. It took him a moment to adjust but eventually he realised who it was.

"G...Gohan?"

"Hey Goten, how are you feeling?"

"Gohan!" he squealed.

He jumped out of the bed and threw himself into Gohan's arms, gripping him into a tight hug. He loved his brother so much and because this was the first time they had seen each other for ages he couldn't control himself. Gohan hugged him back, letting his little brother lay his head on his muscular chest.

"Haha, easy Goten"

"Where am I?"

"At home, this is your room silly"

Goten looked around while still clinging to his brother like a limpet.

"Oh yeah, Um...how long have I been asleep?"

"Like twenty two hours!"

"What? Wh...What about Trunks?"

"He's still in the hospital but he hasn't woken up yet"

"R...really?" he replied as tears began to form.

"Hey hey don't cry. The hospital said he's okay, he just needs more time"

"Okay...C...Can I go and visit him?"

"Normally I would say yes but if mom see's you she'll probably make you go to school"

"Yeah I guess your right"

Wait a minute; if I go to school then I'll see Brody.

"A...Actually I want to go to school"

"Are you sure? You've had quite a shock"

"I'm sure...it's what Trunks would want"

"Okay but I suggest you have a shower before you do anything" he said while laughing.

"D...Don't embarrass me Gohan" he replied while blushing.

Goten loosened his grip after realising he hadn't showered for days.

"Make sure you wash behind your ears because you know mom will check"

"Haha, yeah I know. Alright I'll get myself ready"

Gohan ruffled his brother's hair and left the room.

Don't worry Trunks I'll find out if Brody is responsible.

"Have a good day at school Goten!" Chi Chi yelled as he walked out of the house.

He had eaten; he was showered, dressed, re-energised and ready to seek vengeance for Trunks. Not wanting to waste any time, he decided to fly to school. He found a safe spot to land as there were students scattered around the school grounds, all rushing inside so they wouldn't be late. Goten entered the school, walked straight to his locker and placed his bag inside.

"Goten"

He knew it was Brody and had to subdue his anger for the time being.

"What is it?" he replied without turning to face him.

"I...I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted the other night"

"Fine, we have to get to math class"

He slammed his locker shut and walked past him without even making eye contact, straight to their classroom. Class was awkward to say the least because they had to sit next to each other. Brody would normally flick bits of rubber at Goten but he wouldn't retaliate, only blush slightly. That was one thing Goten disliked about himself, the fact that he would blush at the most inappropriate times against his will.

Maybe I've lead Brody on...maybe everything is my fault

Almost immediately he dismissed those irrational thoughts and decided to devise a plan instead.

Brody I will found out if you're responsible. No! I know you are, I just need to get proof.

Most of the lesson went by in a flash. Goten couldn't pay attention because was absorbed in thought, mostly of ways to make Brody confess. It was lunchtime; one Goten wasn't looking forward to without Trunks. He worked his way through the wave of students, aiming straight for his locker to get his lunch that Chi Chi made for him. Brody wasn't far behind him but Goten paid no attention.

"Wait Goten!"

Continuing to ignore him he headed towards the stairs leading to the roof of the school. He slammed the door shut behind him and sat on the edge of the wall, watching the students scurry around like ants on the football field. He was about to take a bite out of his sandwich but was interrupted.

"Goten..."

"What do you want Brody?" he replied, again without turning to face him.

"Can I eat my lunch with you?"

"Do what you want"

Brody sat against the wall and they ate in silence for the majority of their break.

"Sooo Goten...Where's Trunks?"

He actually has the audacity to ask me that?

"He's in the hospital"

"Wh...What? Are you serious?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Ummm...I just didn't expect to hear that...Is...Is he okay?"

"Not really, no"

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"B...Because I know how much he means to you"

Goten casually stood up and glared down at him.

"You know what? I...I don't think y...you do"

Goten tried to maintain his angry persona but as soon as he thought of Trunks lying in that hospital bed he started to weaken.

"You have...no idea"

Brody stood up and went to wipe away his tears but Goten backed away.

"Listen Goten, it's gonna take longer than we have on our break to explain myself, can I stay at yours tonight?"

What? You seriously have the nerve to ask me that? Actually...this could be the opportunity I've been waiting for.

"Okay then"

"Really?"

"Of course you can" he replied, giving his best fake smile.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Goten was not amused at how excited Brody was to stay over but he knew he had to keep this charade going to get the results he wanted. After gathering their belongings they started walking to Goten's house.

"Actually Brody I promised Trunks I would visit him today"

"Oh...Okay then. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No that's okay you can just wait outside the hospital. I won't be long"

"Okay, I understand"

They turned around and headed towards the hospital. Lucky for them it was in walking distance from the school. As they reached the entrance, Goten halted his advance.

"Right, you wait here"

"Don't be long cutie"

You've got some nerve.

He entered the hospital and walked straight to the ward Trunks was in. The nurse recognised him and gave him a warm smile.

"H...Hello Miss...Can I see Trunks please?"

"Of course you can, he means a lot to you doesn't he?"

Her question was answered by Goten turning a bright shade of red.

"He's stable but he still hasn't woken up"

With a heavy heart he thanked her and walked inside the room where Trunks was recovering. Even though he thought he was prepared, the same sight as yesterday still reduced Goten to tears. He didn't break down but he involuntarily started to cry while walking towards his fallen love.

"Trunks...how are you feeling today?"

Again, as expected he received no answer. Goten gently stroked Trunk's hand and kissed him on the lips.

"Heh...I'm not used to you being so...quiet" he laughed pathetically.

Goten continued to stroke his hand while quietly crying at the sight of him.

Please forgive me for whatever I do tonight...I love you

He didn't want to upset himself any further so he leaned over and kissed him on the lips again and decided to leave. He thanked the nurse again and said he would be back the next day. Brody was sitting on a bench near the entrance as Goten came out with tears in his eyes.

"Hey that was quick! How was he?"

"Still the same as before...he still hasn't woken up"

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Yeah well...I'll see him tomorrow; hopefully he'll be awake then"

Goten quickly wiped away his forming tears because he wanted to be strong for Trunks. They walked in silence for a little while from the hospital in the direction of Goten's house. A wave of guilt washed over Brody but he didn't want to hurt Goten any further by telling him the truth. As they reached his house Goten stopped Brody outside the front door.

"Just so you know, my mom may ask you about your life story while we're eating dinner"

"Heh, thanks for the heads up"

They walked in and were hit by the smell of Chi Chi's cooking. Goku was nowhere to be found as usual and neither was Gohan.

"Hey mom I'm home and I've brought a friend"

Chi Chi emerged from the kitchen ran over and gave Goten a crushing hug.

"Welcome home Goten! Who's your friend?"

"Th...This is Brody, were in the same class"

"H...Hello"

"Hello Brody I'm Chi Chi, welcome to our home, come in and sit down, dinner is almost ready"

"O...Okay...thank you"

"Right you two go upstairs put your things away and wash your hands"

"Yes mom"

Goten lead his suspect upstairs and opened his bedroom door.

"You can chuck your bag anywhere"

Brody couldn't believe he was actually entering Goten's room. He had always wondered what it would be like. It was tidier than expected but after meeting Chi Chi he imagined she had something to do with it. He thought it was a pretty standard room; there was a single bed and a plain wooden chair and table with a few books scattered on the surface. To Brody's relief he also saw a medium sized television on a stand with a games console. Goten threw his bag under the table so Brody decided to follow suit.

"Come on, let's go wash our hands"

"Goten..."

Goten ignored him and lead the way to the bathroom. As Goten washed his hands Brody thought he noticed that his friend looked tired and his eyes weren't full of spirit like they normally were. He knew he was probably responsible but didn't know what to do about it.

"Come downstairs when you're done" he muttered while drying his hands and walking out of the room.

Goten went back downstairs and sat at the table, wondering how to extract any information out of his so called friend. Chi Chi looked over at her son and was shocked at the serious look on his face.

"What's wrong hun?"

"Oh! Um...nothing mom" he replied in a surprised tone.

The displeased look she displayed made it obvious that she didn't believe him but he also knew there was no point in explain his situation.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Beef stew and you will eat it" she replied sternly.

Brody walked down the stairs at that moment and chose to sit in the chair opposite Goten.

"Gohan dinner's ready!" Chi Chi yelled.

"I didn't know Gohan was here..."

"He's been in his room all day studying for a big test, I'm so proud of him!"

Thanks mom I'm here too you know

"Do I finally get to meet your brother Goten?"

"Looks like it"

Gohan opened his door, thundered down the stairs and sat down next to Goten.

"Hey little brother who's your friend?" he asked while ruffling is hair.

"This is Brody, he's staying here tonight"

"H...hello Gohan nice to meet you" he said meekly while extending his hand.

"Hello Brody, nice to meet you too" he replied with a strong handshake.

"So, are you classmates with Goten?"

"Yeah...we've known each other for a while"

"Well you must be good friends if you're staying over. The only other person my bro has brought home is Trunks"

The very mention of the unfortunate saiyan's name changed the atmosphere around the table. The impending awkwardness was prevented by Chi Chi walking towards the table with a large pot of beef stew.

"Gohan can you bring in some bowls and spoons please?"

"Sure no problem"

Chi Chi sat down next to Brody and removed the lid from the pot, filling the room with an aroma that made the boys mouths water.

"Is dad here?"

"No and I don't know where he is! Probably out with Krillin or sparring with Vegeta. That reminds me, did you visit Trunks today Goten?"

Goten looked directly at Brody, their eyes battled for a moment but Goten's resolve made his friend avert his gaze to his feet.

"Yes I did...He is still asleep"

"I still can't believe it, who would do such a thing?"

"Who indeed?" Goten replied while keeping his gaze fixed on Brody.

"Why does everyone look so depressed?" Gohan interrupted while carrying in the requested items.

"W...We were just talking about Trunks" Goten replied.

"Yeah I heard but what's the point of getting upset about it? Trunks isn't dead, he just needs time to recover and before you know it he'll be back to his old boisterous self"

"R...right...you're right!" Brody announced unenthusiastically.

Brody...you have basically written your own confession! You might, just might save yourself some pain if you come clean by the end of tonight.

Gohan handed everyone a bowl and spoon then sat down again. Chi Chi asked everyone to individually give her their bowls so she could serve the stew.

"This is great!"

"Why thank you Brody"

Chi Chi slightly blushed at his comment then turned to her boys and gave them an expectant look.

"Oh...yeah this is great mom!" Gohan replied inbetween mouthfuls.

"It has to be your greatest triumph!" Goten replied giving his rehearsed, cute smile.

He couldn't remember the last time he ate in a civilised manner, even his family was shocked. The thoughts racing through his mind were distracting him too much. He managed to finish the stew, knowing it would cause him grief if he spared any.

"There's plenty more if any of you boys want seconds"

"Okay!" Gohan shouted.

"I'm full thank you" Brody replied

"Me too"

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie? Normally you ask for thirds!"

"Yeah I'm fine, Can I be excused?"

"Yes you may. You and Brody go upstairs and play"

Mom I'm not a kid anymore!

Goten used to retaliate verbally but eventually he knew there was no point as she would retaliate back and win.

"Thank you for the meal, it was the best I've had in ages!"

"Oh I like this one Goten, you can bring him over more often" Chi Chi giggled.

This makes me sick...

When they entered the room the first thing Goten did was retrieve a sleeping bag from under his and rolled it out on the floor, much to Brody's disappointment.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, I'm kinda tired"

"Aw come on Goten it's not that late...why don't we play one of your games?"

"Okay fine"

Brody searched through his collection of games, after he had chosen one he handed Goten a control and they sat at the edge of his bed. Goten went with the flow for a while but wasn't concentrating properly because he just wanted to begin his interrogation.

"Aww c'mon you weren't even trying that time"

"Sorry..."

Brody paused the game and placed his control to the side.

"Come on Goten what's wrong?"

"How can you ask me that? You know what's wrong!"

There was an awkward silence for a moment but Goten was on a mission to get the truth.

"Why did you do it Brody?"

"D...do what?"

"Don't...just don't. I'm not a complete idiot"

"Goten...I...I..."

Goten lost his patience and threw his control across the room. It was the second time he caught a glint of fear in Brody's eyes, seeing the fear in his eyes reminded him of the moment when Trunks glared at him in school. Goten gave him an unrelenting stare. He tried to look away but Goten grabbed him by the chin and made him look into his glistening onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"W...we didn't mean it I...I swear!"

"If you have any feelings for me whatsoever then you'll tell me the truth"

"It wasn't just me honest!"

"Just tell me what happened" Goten said calmly and let Brody go.

"W...well when I was with my friends at the football field Trunks appeared out of nowhere and tried to come after me..."

"Can you blame him after what you did?"

"Well I guess not...anyway...H...he looked like he was badly hurt and when he tried to punch me...my friends stopped him"

"Stopped him how...?"

"I...I told them to stop but they wouldn't listen!"

"Just tell me what they did!"

"Why? You've seen his condition for yourself!"

Goten grabbed Brody by the throat and threw him to the floor causing him to collide with the table. While Brody was still in shock Goten grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him off of the floor and forcefully sat him down on his chair.

"I won't ask you again"

"Okay okay I'm sorry! Th...They tackled him to the ground and started to kick him...I told them to stop but they were drunk and wouldn't listen"

"So you're telling me you didn't hit Trunks?"

"N...no I swear!"

"Do your degenerate friends go to our school?"

"No, they're older than us..."

"I see...I think you better leave Brody"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"If you hadn't kissed me in the first place then Trunks wouldn't be in the fucking hospital!" Goten screamed.

That was the first time Brody heard his friend swear and they were both shocked by his behaviour tonight. At that point Brody realised he would never have Goten and had to accept that.

"I'm sorry...I'll go...you really love him don't you?"

"...Yes...I...I love him more than anything in the world..."

"Heh I knew it...I know I already told you but I'm sorry"

Goten didn't reply as he let Brody pick up his bag and leave the room, closing the door behind him. When he heard the front door close shut he fell to his knees released all the tears he had been holding back for hours. The whole entire situation was harder than any enemy Goten had fought; now the only thing he wanted and needed was for Trunks to be awake tomorrow. He managed to pull himself up, crawled onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Goten? It's Gohan"

"C...come in"

Gohan came in and closed the door. He walked over knowing what to do when Goten was upset. He clambered onto the bed and laid face to face his little brother. It broke his heart to see him sniffling and crying like this. Gohan wiped away the tears and began to stroke his hair.

"What's wrong Goten?"

"N...nothing" he just managed to mouth.

"Mom wanted to come up when we heard banging and shouting but somehow I don't think she would listen"

"She wouldn't..."

"Brody looked upset and said he had to go back home then left...why were you arguing?"

"...Trunks..."

"Hmm? What about Trunks?"

"Brody's friends p...put him in the hospital"

"What? Are you sure?"

Goten nodded silently and hurled himself into his brother's comforting chest, bringing them into a tight hug.

"Do you know who they are?"

"No...But I'm going to wait until Trunks is awake and if he wants me to find out then I will"

Gohan stayed silent and continued to stroke Goten's hair as this seemed to be calming him down slightly. The scent of his brother always made Goten feel completely safe. He gripped Gohan's shirt tightly as he attempted to move.

"G...Gohan?"

"Mmm?"

"C...can you stay until I fall asleep please?"

"Heh, you're so cute, of course I will"

"Thank you" he whispered.

Trunks I beg you, please...please wake up tomorrow

Gohan was desperate for Trunks to wake up too because he wanted to see Goten's magical smile again.

"Goten?"

He was asleep already but still maintained the tight grip on his shirt.

Goten...you need to stop exhausting yourself like this otherwise you're gonna be ill

Gohan kissed his little brother on the forehead and gently removed his delicate tiny hand from his shirt. He didn't want to risk waking him so instead of trying to move him so he could cover him with the duvet he removed his shirt and used it as a substitute.

Haha it's lucky he's so small

He then tiptoed away as quietly as he could manged and opened the door.

"Good night little brother" he whispered as he silently shut the door.

It was morning and Goten was rudely awoken to the sound of his parents arguing. To his delight when he opened his eyes he noticed Gohan's shirt at the edge of the bed. He sat up, grabbed the shirt and pressed his face up against it.

Hehe it smells so good but I'd rather have one of Trunk's though.

"I suppose I better get ready for school..."

He didn't want to leave the shirt but he couldn't exactly walk downstairs wearing it over his head even though he wanted too.

"Hopefully Trunks will be awake today when I visit"

He ventured downstairs only to witness his parents kissing passionately.

"Looks like you guys made up then..."

"Oh Goten!"

"Hey son! What are you doing up this early?"

"I've got to go to school dad"

"Haha, so know you have to go to school weekends too?"

"Huh?"

"Goten sweetie, you do realise its Saturday don't you?"

"R...really?"

Goku ran over and lifted him onto his shoulders.

"Dad put me down!"

"Why? This means I get to spend some time with you today"

"Oh...well I...I thought that I would go and see Trunks early today if I don't have to go to school"

"Oh I forgot about that...Don't worry I understand"

Goku let his son jump down and then Goten hugged his leg.

"Another time dad, I just need to know Trunks is okay before I can focus on anything else"

"Relax son, it's weird seeing you all serious"

Goten thanked his father for understanding, ran back upstairs to have a shower and change his clothes. Even if Trunks wasn't awake today Goten wanted to stay by his side all day. After he showered, changed into a casual shirt and jeans he said goodbye to his parents flew towards the city. As usual he found a safe place to land and walked the rest of the way. When he reached the hospital he went straight up to Trunk's ward and recognised the same nurse from yesterday.

"H...hello"

"Oh...hi there how are you?"

"Fine thanks...how is Trunks?"

"Well...he's awake..."

"He is?"

Goten squealed with delight but his smile was swiftly removed when he noticed she didn't smile back.

"Wh...What's wrong?"

"Well I'm afraid he has requested that we do not allow anyone to see him..."

"Wh...Wh...Why?"

"I don't know but I'm afraid he was adamant that no one see's him"

He felt sick; this was like a cruel joke. It was at that very moment something snapped inside Goten.

Why...what have I done to deserve this?


	5. Final chapter

Part 5

Dear diary.

It's been a week since Trunks has forbidden me from seeing him. I haven't been to school and I have not emerged from my room since then. Mom is beside herself with worry because I won't eat properly and I haven't let anyone in my room to see me. Honestly what is the point in living if you can't spend your time with the one you love? Lately I've thought about ending it all...the fresh scars trailing across my wrist are proof that I am semi serious. Am I doing this for attention or does it actually make the pain subside momentarily? I'm not sure, all I know is that when I slice open my skin and watch the blood seep out it feels...I can't even describe how it feels, all I know is that it's a feeling I now crave. I don't even have the energy to cry anymore. All I have done is lay motionless on my bed and occasionally bring myself look out the window. All I want is to see my Trunks...He is my addiction, I need him! Mom said she phoned the hospital every day for me, apparently Trunks is allowed to go home tomorrow, so even if it's by force I will see him and hopefully...we can be happy again.

Goten closed his diary and neatly placed it on his table next to his study books. He walked over to his window, illuminating himself in the swathe of moonlight beaming through.

I remember when Trunks and I stared at the moon together in our favourite place. It feels like years have passed since then.

Someone trying to open his door interrupted him reminiscing.

"Goten? Its Gohan, can you let me in?"

"Sorry but I'm tired..."

"Goten...please"

"It's okay, don't worry about me. I'm going to see Trunks tomorrow then everything will be fine."

Gohan didn't waste his time replying, admitting defeat he walked away from the door. Goten continued to lean out of his window attempting to count all the stars in his vision. He didn't care that it was futile as it preoccupied his mind from reality for a short while.

I better get some sleep...I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be difficult

Goten closed the window and removed his clothes, displaying the multiple thin red lines across his left wrist. After changing into his pyjamas he climbed into bed. Out of new routine he slightly lifted the corner of his mattress and retrieved a razorblade that shimmered in the moonlight. With little hesitation he rolled up his sleeve and pressed the blade against the silky skin next to the newest cut. He applied a small amount of pressure and glided it across his wrist causing blood to flow. He thought there was something beautiful about the deep red liquid trickling down the pale canvas of his skin.

If things don't go how I want them to tomorrow then I promise the next cut will be the last

He pulled his sleeve back down hoping his mother wouldn't notice the dried blood inside when she does the laundry.

There's no point trying to hide it either because I know she'll search my room

Goten glanced at the moon once more before closing his eyes for what he hoped to be the last night he slept alone.

The unrelenting light of the sun shone through Goten's window forcing him to eventually open his eyes.

"Trunks!"

He was about to turn over and go back to sleep but soon remembered today was day his beloved returned home.

"I've got to get ready!"

Goten jumped out of bed and changed into his clothes, not forgetting the trail of angry red lines.

I better wear my jumper today...

Normally he would get straight into the shower but because he knew Trunks enjoyed his scent he decided against it.

I suppose I better let my family know what I'm doing

Goten slipped on the jeans he wore the previous day and the jumper he had used in the past week to visit the bathroom and retrieve supplies. When he ventured down stairs there was no one to be seen.

It's already eight in the morning...mom's normally doing housework by now

"Goten, sweetie is that you?"

He heard Chi Chi's voice from upstairs but decided not to stick around.

"Sorry mom I can't stay; I'm going to see Trunks"

Before she could reply Goten ran out of the front door. Even though he didn't want to he began to uncontrollably smile at the thought of seeing Trunks again as he glided through the sky.

Everytime I get my hopes up they are shattered, but this time I can't help myself

As Trunk's home came into view Goten's heart began to pound with all kinds of feelings, sorrow, love, confusion, anger, anxiety, the list seemed almost endless. Like every other time, he landed in front of the door but hesitated longer than usual to ring the bell. Eventually he worked up the courage to press it but that courage was destroyed when Vegeta answered.

"Oh...H...Hello sir"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the pathetic quivering boy and folded his arms, waiting for him to state the obvious reason he was there.

"Umm...C...Can I see Trunks...please?"

"Yes he is in his room"

Wow it was that easy?

"Really?"

"Did I not make myself clear?"

"N...No sir you did!"

"My son is being a fool and he doesn't want anyone to see him"

"But...why?"

"I don't know but I'm already fed up with it and I believe that you're the only one that can talk some sense into him"

"O...Okay I'll try"

"Follow me"

Goten obeyed Vegeta and walked in his shadow all the way upstairs to Trunk's bedroom door.

"Trunks it's your father"

Why didn't he mention me?

"Go away dad I don't want to see anyone"

"Hmph, little brat"

Knowing the door was unlocked Vegeta opened it and shoved Goten inside, shutting the door behind him. Goten had to regain his balance as he was unprepared for what just happened. When their eyes met a whirlwind of emotion swept over Goten, causing tears to instantly form. The bruising on his face was still there but had faded slightly, the rest of his body was under his sheets but Goten noticed his chest was still bandaged. Trunks was completely shocked at this unexpected surprise and quickly covered his exposed chest.

"Ch...Chibi...?"

Goten walked over to his bed side and knelt beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess..." he replied without looking up at him.

"Okay enough to tell me why you haven't let me see you for a week...?"

He didn't receive a reply this time; Trunks continued to hide his face under his lavender hair. Goten was trying his best not to show any weakness today because he wanted answers but it was difficult when the love of his life was being distant.

"Trunks...do you still love me?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then...please tell me why you didn't want to see me"

"I...I did want to see you chibi, it's just..."

Trunk's voice started to weaken and a single tear drop landed on his trembling hand. Goten false bravado vanished as he began to cry with him. Trunks held out his hand and Goten swiftly gripped it tightly.

I don't think I've ever seen him cry before

"It's just...why would you want someone like me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look at me...I'm pathetic. I mean I was beaten up by a bunch of weaklings."

"Trunks you know you were already badly injured and you could barely move..."

"I'm pathetic...how can I protect you chibi? How can I if I can't even protect myself?"

"You're not listening to me. You know if you weren't injured they wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on you."

Trunks didn't reply to his logic. Goten didn't mind as reassuring him was the most important thing in his mind.

"Listen...when you get better you know you'll continue to protect me right?"

Trunks gave a silent nod.

"Wait a minute, why don't you just take a senzu bean? I can ask my dad to get one"

"No I deserve this"

"Please Trunks...for me?"

Goten flashed the older saiyan his warmest smile and slowly caressed his hand.

"Heh, you're not playing fair"

"I know I'm not" he replied leaning forward.

Goten took the initiative and slipped his free hand behind his neck pulling them closer. They closed their eyes and shared a long awaited passionate kiss. Not wanting the kiss to end Goten climbed onto the bed making sure their lips were still connected in the process. Trunks broke their kiss and began to gently grind his clothed erect member against the little saiyan's leg.

"Chibi...I want you right now"

"Not until you've had a senzu bean mister" Goten teased as pulled down his pyjama bottoms, displaying his tented boxers.

"Okay you win...my father already offered me a senzu bean...it's under my pillow..."

Trunks sat up and retrieved the miracle bean and presented it to him. He dropped it into Goten's palm and invitingly opened his mouth. Goten lovingly placed it inside and allowed him to swallow it just before he invaded his mouth again this time with his tongue. Goten pushed his lover onto his back and gripped his hands tightly with his own, forcing his arms behind his head. Their sexual frustration had reached its peak because they hadn't vented it since their night in the tent, all control was lost. Trunks broke free of the little saiyans grip, hurriedly slipped off his jumper and aimed for his neck. Goten threw his head back as the prince teasingly licked his sensitive spot, causing a feeling of pure ecstasy. He then quickly turned over, slamming Goten on the mattress and copied his previous actions.

"Looks like I've got my strength back chibi which means no mercy for you" Trunks whispered as he ripped off the bandages that hid his perfectly defined torso.

As he trailed his kisses down towards Goten's chest he suddenly stopped, much to Goten's disappointment.

"N...No...Why did you stop?"

Goten froze in fear as he felt Trunks run his finger down the raised red lines on his wrist. He purposely averted his eyes as the older saiyan stared down at him.

Oh shit! I completely forgot!

"Chibi...Wh...What are..."

"Th...They're...nothing"

Goten leaned forward in an attempt to kiss him but he pulled away and leapt off of the bed.

"T...Trunks listen"

Trunks grabbed his lover by the wrist and yanked him from under the covers. Goten fell to his knees but was quickly pulled up and was forced to stare directly into the piercing sapphire eyes looking down at him.

"What the fuck is this?" he shouted while gripping his wrist so the scars were on display.

Goten flinched at his raised tone and made a pathetic attempt to break free.

"You're hurting me!"

"How could you do that to yourself? Chibi! Look at what you've done to your beautiful skin!"

"Trunks please!"

He realised the amount of pressure he was applying then released his grip causing Goten to stagger back into the wall.

"I'm sorry...I got carried away...why chibi?"

"I...I don't know..."

"I know when you're lying"

The tears falling from his shimmering onyx eyes was the only reply Trunks received. Goten avoided eye contact as he walked over to the bed and retrieved his jumper.

"I have to go..."

"Chibi wait...I'm sorry; can we please talk about this?"

"You'll just shout at me again..."

"No I promise I won't! Please give me a chance"

Trunks grabbed his hand stopping him from leaving and made him sit on the edge of the bed. He kneeled in front of Goten and held both of his hands, kissing the scarred wrist while wishing they had the ability to heal. Looking up at the younger saiyan's teary sad eyes hurt him deeply. He never intended to upset his lover but his temper nearly always got the better of him which angered him further.

"Please chibi...tell me what's wrong"

"I...I don't know why I did it, I was upset"

"Why were you upset?" he replied in his most caring tone.

"B...Because I was so excited when I found out you woke up and th...then I was told you didn't want to see me..."

"But that's because I didn't want you to see me in that condition"

"How was I supposed to know that Trunks? Do you have any idea how painful it was, knowing I couldn't see you? I didn't know what to think"

Suddenly it dawned on Trunks but unfortunately he wasn't prepared for this realisation.

"This is all, my fault...I'm the one responsible for your scars..."

"No, please don't think like that!"

"I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner...I'm so sorry chibi"

"Stop it! Please don't blame yourself"

"I'm so sorry"

The tears that clouded the prince's mesmerising eyes threatened to break Goten's heart. Trunks put his pyjama bottoms back on and went to leave the room but Goten ran over to the door and stood in the way, halting his advance.

"Trunks please listen to me!"

His plea fell on deaf ears as Trunks walked towards his window. Goten attempted to pull him back but he was easily pushed away.

"I'm sorry"

Goten didn't know how to reply to the apology as he witnessed Trunks opening the window.

"Please don't go!"

He was completely ignored again as Trunks shot out of the window in the blink of any eye. Goten threw his jumper to the floor and gave chase. Unfortunately he could not completely catch up with him but it was no surprise because he knew his boyfriend has one hundred percent of his energy after swallowing the senzu bean. He didn't care about the realism of the situation; he was determined to sort this out once and for all. Eventually he managed to narrow the gap between them and reached out to grab his ankle.

"Trunks slow down!"

That was all the motivation Trunks needed to instantly transform into a super saiyan which created an immense difference in his speed. Goten tried his best to keep up but Trunks eventually vanished into the distance. Realising all effort was pointless he slowed down to a gentle hover; even if he turned into a super saiyan he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up.

Our favourite place!

A shred of renewed hope grasped Goten's heart as he continued his advance in the direction of his love. His prediction was correct; the super saiyan prince was sitting at the edge of the lake. As he descended he felt the impressive strength resonating from Trunk's aura but was too adamant on fixing the situation so there was no time to worry about anything else. He removed his shoes and socks, walked over to the edge and sat down next to the emotional saiyan, dipping his feet in the cold water. Goten said nothing at first as he linked arms with him and leaned his head on his shoulder. They both stared at the lake in silence for what seemed like a lifetime until Goten couldn't take much more.

"Trunks...are we gonna be okay?"

"Aren't you cold?"

Goten looked down at his hairless toned chest feeling hurt by his reply.

"Please don't change the subject..."

"Chibi...I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault! I chose to be stupid and I'm sorry for that. I didn't think about your feelings when I did it and I'm really sorry for that too"

"If I thought about your feelings in the first place then this wouldn't have happened"

"Trunks...I'm begging you, don't do this to yourself"

Goten lifted his lover's arm and placed his head sideways into his lap. Still holding Trunk's arm he directed it over his shaggy black hair and guided his hand onto his head. Continuing to control the arm he made him stroke his hair slowly until he thought it was obvious what was wanted. His wish came true as Trunks began running his fingers through the thick mane of hair without any assistance. It was a little piece of heaven for Goten as he breathed in the intoxicating scent emanating for Trunks body while staring out at the picture perfect lake.

"Chibi...can you forgive me?"

"If you talking about your choice in the hospital then yes I forgive you but if you mean my wrist then you've got nothing to apologize for"

"You know that's not true, don't ignore the fact that you wouldn't have done it if I wasn't so insensitive"

"I know that but you didn't pin me down and cut me, I did it out of my own free will"

"Okay, but it's clear that I'm partially responsible..."

"Well if you want to look at it like that then I forgive you...so please...can we stop this?"

"I'm happy that you forgive me chibi but...I don't know if I can forgive me..."

Goten swivelled around so he was directly looking up at his golden haired boyfriend.

"Please...for me?"

He decided to use his previous tactic and double its power by flashing his best puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately Trunk's glowing emerald eyes remained sad and filled with turmoil.

"Look I'm happy now because I'm with you, no one has ever made me this happy"

"Chibi..."

"I admit that I can be a burden, I have unintentionally given you the responsibility to worry about my feelings but the fact that you can make me feel so many unreasonable emotions is proof of how much I love you"

Goten's rationalization of the situation was slowly making Trunks realise he was torturing himself an unnecessary amount.

"When you made me your mate that was the happiest day of my life and I don't want anyone or anything to come between our happiness"

Trunks remained silent but Goten was pleased that he had stopped apologizing. He was trying his best to think of what to say next, it seemed that Goten had nearly chipped away his defensive barrier.

I have an idea!

"If you think about it this is really Brody's fault, he caused all this to happen"

His little idea paid off as the super saiyan's eyes burned brightly. Goten moved from his position, kneeled down behind Trunks and pulled him backwards into a tight hug.

"Don't let him win..." Goten whispered into his ear.

Trunks began to shake as Goten started to gently kiss the back of his neck.

"Are you angry now? Didn't you say earlier that I wasn't going to receive any mercy? Vent your frustrations...please"

Goten slipped his hand under Trunk's boxers, gripped his hard member and slowly slid it up and down until pre-cum trickled out onto his fingers.

"Aah...fu...fuck...Chibi...!"

His movements became faster and smoother as more pre-cum smothered his hand. The noises Trunks was making caused Goten to become erect, with his free hand he turned the older saiyan's head and shoved his tongue inside his mouth. Trunks fought back making sure his mouth wasn't the only one being invaded. He then playfully bit down onto Goten's lip causing him to flinch. The super saiyan lifted the little saiyan's slimy hand out of his boxers; lapped up the droplet of blood that formed in the corner of Goten's mouth, stood up and removed all his clothing. Goten looked up at the Adonis before him as he enticingly ran his tongue across his hand and licked the clear sticky fluid from his fingers, swallowing it greedily.

"Do you want some more?"

"Y...Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes...please"

"That's better"

Trunks gave him a sexy grin as grabbed his lover by his hair and forcefully shoved his eager cock inside his mouth, nearly hitting the back of his throat.

"Mmph!"

It's lucky I don't have much of a gag reflex!

Goten eventually began to expertly moved his head back and forth in time with the super saiyan's thrusts while swirling his tongue around the tip of his lubricated member. Trunks pulled away in fear that he was about to unleash his saved essence.

"Your turn"

"H...Huh?"

Trunks shoved the cute little saiyan to the ground as he unzipped his jeans and removed them along with his tight boxers. He gripped Goten's enlarged penis and engulfed it inside his welcoming mouth.

"Aah...aah...n...no..."

Goten tried to push him away as he ran the flat of his tongue across his sensitive tip. He bucked in pleasure as the feeling of absolute pleasure racked his body.

"Trunks...p...please, st...stop..."

He ignored the plea as he continued to make Goten moan in pure ecstasy. He grabbed Trunk's hair in a second attempt to push him away but he failed as the golden haired saiyan gripped both his wrists, not paying attention to the scars and slammed his arms to the ground.

"Heh, you're not stopping me that easily" he grinned while taking a breather.

He continued his assault on his pulsating member as he attempted to suck out the little saiyan's fluid in a gluttonous frenzy. Trunks knew the familiar repetition of Goten uncontrollably bucking his hips meant he was close to ejaculating but this time he didn't relent.

"Trunks st...Stop...I'm gonna cum!"

The reply Goten received was Trunk's hand gripping the base of his rod and rapidly pumping it in rhythm with his mouth. As expected Goten couldn't take much more of this onslaught and exploded almost instantly, filling Trunk's mouth with an unrelenting mass of semen. His whole body was paralyzed in pleasure as Trunks made sure he gulped down every drop of the exhausted saiyan's cum. Satisfied that he had milked every last drop he released Goten's relieved member, laid next to him and planted a wet, passionate kiss on his desperate lips.

"Don't think I'm finished with you yet chibi"

"Wh...Wha?"

Trunks glided his hand down the little saiyan's sensitive body and sneakily circled his index finger around his tight hole, causing him to flinch in surprise.

"I can't wait much longer..."

"B...But it's still...daylight"

"Haha, you know that's not gonna stop me"

Trunks used a slight bit of force, slipped the tip of his finger inside and slowly pushed it in all the way. Goten inhaled sharply as he attempted to lower the volume of his involuntary moaning but Trunks was in a teasing mood.

"One not enough for you?"

Goten yelped in pain and pleasure as the prince quickly inserted his middle finger.

"Heh, that's more like it"

While he was slipping his slender fingers in and out of the little saiyan he decided that he wasn't finished teasing. Trunks removed his fingers and gave Goten a kiss on the nose.

"You're so cute chibi"

"Wh...Why did you stop?" he replied in-between his attempts to breath calmly.

"Hmmmm, I want you to ask me"

"Ask you what?"

"I want you to say, Trunks please fuck me"

As expected, Goten literally turned as red as a cherry.

"Ha...ha...haha, you're joking right?"

"No"

"B...but Trunks, it's embarrassing..."

"Aww, come on chibi...it'll remind me of our first time"

Should I tell Trunks that was extremely cute?

Tears filled his eyes as he whispered into to Trunk's ear.

"P...please...fuck me..."

"I thought you'd never ask"

Unexpectedly, Trunks did not order him to get on all fours but instead made sure he was pinned to the floor. Without an explanation he began his assault.

"Lick your hand"

Goten complied.

"Grab my cock"

Again Goten obeyed.

He used his initiative and sat up as he slid his saliva coated hand down his boyfriends throbbing member.

"That's enough, lay back down"

As he did as he was told, Trunks brought his face close to Goten's and licked his cheek, making him maintain his blushing. Trunks spread the trembling saiyan's legs and pointed his rod in front of the slightly stretched hole.

"Are you ready?"

"Y...Yes"

"No mercy, remember?"

"Mm-hm..."

Goten let out a load moan as his inner walls were being slowly invaded. Trunks continued to force his way in until their bare chests connected. With a violent thrust he managed to fit all his length and girth inside the little saiyan.

"Aaaaahh, T...Trunks it hurts!"

"Ngh...Relax chibi"

Trunks gave him a reassuring, gentle kiss on the lips as he caressed his glistening neck.

"Heh, just relax, do I have to tell you every time?"

"O...Okay, I'll try"

As soon as Goten decided to go with the flow, the pain slightly subsided for both of them so Trunks was now able to continue his assault. He pulled out slightly, making Goten bite down on his lip, but that didn't last long as he yelped loudly when the spiky haired saiyan quickly slid his throbbing member back inside.

Without giving Goten a moment to catch his breath, Trunks began to repeatedly slam into his recesses furiously. The fact that he decided to remain as a super saiyan and because it had been a long time since he had the opportunity to do so was the reason he skipped taking it slow and went straight to pummelling his love. It wasn't long before Goten became erect again as Trunks kept hitting his sensitive G-spot.

"Look at me" Trunks demanded.

"I...I'm embarrassed" he replied between gasps for breath.

"Please chibi..."

Goten couldn't bring himself to say no. He opened his lust filled eyes and stared directly into Trunk's glowing, emerald orbs. The prince obtained exactly what he wanted and achieved a bonus when Goten's cheeks burnt a bright crimson.

"You're too cute"

"I...I..."

It was almost impossible for Goten to muster a reply under the unforgiving thrusts of the super saiyan.

"I love you!" Goten finally managed to utter.

"Hehe, see what I mean about you being too cute? I love you too chibi"

"Ahhh...I'm...I'm gonna...!

Goten couldn't control himself anymore, he let out a loud scream as he released his second load of essence across his chest and chin.

"Oh...fuck...chibi!"

The sight of his little boyfriend covered in his semen cum pushed him over the edge. With one final thrust he exploded inside Goten's stretched hole and slumped onto his cum stained chest.

"Mmmmmm, I needed that"

"Y...Yeah..."

Without warning Trunks snatched the sticky fluid off of Goten's chin with his tongue, making him blush for an umpteenth time. The exhausted couple lay in the same position until Trunks felt himself soften. He gently removed his satisfied member, causing his natural juices to trickle out of Goten's massacred hole and pour onto the grass. Trunks laid on his back and patted his chest, silently asking Goten to rest his head on it. Goten crawled over and complied. A contented Trunks began to run his sweaty fingers through the little saiyan's shaggy black hair. The two gazed at the sunset that disturbed the clear blue of the shimmering lake, changing it into to multiple strains of indigo and orange.

"I'm so happy"

"Haha, glad to hear it, listen...I love you so much that sometimes...my head goes crazy. I may not understand it as well as you do but I just wanted you to know that I could never stop loving you, ever"

The happiness and reassurance Goten felt after hearing that sentence was immeasurable.

"So...does that mean we're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah chibi...we'll be okay"

The couple continued to stare at the lake until they were graced by the beauty of the moonlight and eventually crawled back inside the tent, finally falling asleep in each other's arms after waiting for what seemed like an eternity.


End file.
